How to make a date
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Some time later after the Promised day... The Mustang team is back to their usual ludicrous antics! Read how, Colonel Mustang reveal the stages to a perfect date, as his team and close friends searches for him and his mystery date! Join the chase and help solve the riddles along the way. Also get to know what they're planning to do after and find out what happens next. R&R Thanks
1. The Ingredients

**: How to make a date :**

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**This story is came from a silly idea I had when I was still in med school, at the laboratory, looking bored as I eyed at some chemicals. I playfully wondered, Can you make a date? Apparently this story came to life because of that silly random question and despite it's humorous contents, this story is also very heartwarming in it's own way. Though this story is focused on Roy and Riza, you'll find that other characters will also have some major involvement as the story progresses.

**_(Updated as of January 9 ,2013,_**_ just to clear some misspellings and add/rewrote some short dialogues/scenes that will not change the story's original plot. __)_

This is the very first Fullmetal Fan Fiction, I'd ever made public and coincidentally, most of my FMA stories will be related to this. Whether being a possible prequel or sequel. It's probably thanks to this story that I've ever had confidence in writing so I'm very grateful that I managed to write this and I really, personally, truly love this story and I hope you'll enjoy it as well.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any rights regarding Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. This is only fan fiction.

* * *

**~~~ Chapter One ~~~**

-The Ingredients -

* * *

_- Central Headquarters -_

* * *

It was a typical day on Central. The past disasters of the Promised Day is now finally turning out for the better. All the things that were broken are slowly being rebuilt. And even after experiencing the earlier catastrophes, laughter can be heard outside Colonel Mustang's office.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! You've got dumped by a girl again, Havoc? " Breda teased and laughed as most of the people in the office laughed along.

" Shut up, Breda. It isn't funny! " Havoc said angrily, sending a death glare at Breda, who remained unfazed.

" The truth hurts, doesn't it? " Breda teased again with a wide grin.

Havoc groaned at the look of him, " It's not like you have a date either, Breda. " He countered while Breda sneered at him, " And so? " he replied mockingly. Both loosing their cool, they took a battle stance and was threatening to hit each other.

" Hey now, you two... Don't fight and argue." Fuery said as he stood up and went towards them. As he reached them, he went to the middle and tried to calm the two down.

Havoc sighed and shrugged his shoulders, " Yeah, Yeah! It's not like were arguing or anything. " he started, then smirked. " But seriously... Girls this days, can't see my charms. " He added proudly while Breda smacked him with the papers he's holding. " Is there, really? " He wondered as Havoc frowned.

But they soon shrugged their shoulders and both laughed it out because of the silliness.

" But I guess it is quite boring that we can't even get a decent date..." Falman said as the others sighed dejectedly in agreement.

" Well It is hard, since we barely have enough time for ourselves with this kind of work..." Fuery said and soon let out a sigh once again as the others look down sadly.

Then suddenly someone, who remains unaffected by the problem commented, " Eh? Is that so? A real man can find the time and can handle well with both work and women..." He said as he continued reading the daily newspapers as the others look at him curiously.

" Colonel, you make it sound easy..." Breda said as Mustang replied with as he shrugged his shoulders, " It is..." he said, remaining emotionless. He then turned a page and continued reading, not bothered by the stares he felt they were giving him.

The others continued to look at him with disdain. " Geez, Colonel! Just how do you do it? " Havoc asked as Mustang turned to look at him, " Do what? " He said, still unaffected.

" You, know... The girls...? " Havoc stated specifically as the others waited patiently for their superior's response.

Mustang thought about the matter to himself for a few seconds while he looked at the ceiling. A little later, he shrugged his shoulders once more and returned his attention to the newspapers. " I've done nothing special..." he said as the others sighed, " Then how do you make it so, easy? " Breda asked.

Mustang shrugged his shoulders lazily again, " I don't know. Must be my charms...? " He said without looking at the four, who were still eyeing him with disbelief.

" Hey. Colonel what's the secret..? " Havoc asked, determined to get some advice.

Colonel Mustang looked at him curiously, " Secret? " He repeated as Havoc continued, " There is one, isn't it? "

" Secret, eh? " Mustang said again as he began to mused about the subject again for a minute. Now forgetting the papers in his hand. The others looked at him curiously, eagerly waiting what their Colonel would say.

In turn, Mustang faced and smiled at them, " There isn't one..." He said with an obvious, amused look on his face.

The others felt like cracking up as they heard it. They felt themselves break to pieces and fell to the ground, defeated.

" I merely followed the Ingredients..." Colonel Mustang said with a mischievous smile.

Hearing that, the four quickly picked themselves up and came dashing towards the Colonel's side to hear him out.

" Just what do you mean about that, Colonel? " Havoc asked, his eyes gleaming, both excitedly and curiously.

" Will that really help us Find a date... Colonel? " Fuery asked, looking at Mustang pleadingly.

" This better be good, Colonel. " Breda said excitedly as he leaned forward his desk.

Then Falman repeated Mustang's words, " You, simply followed the Ingredients, sir? "

Mustang nodded and his smile grew, " Yes, The Ingredients... On, **_How to make a date_**. " He said, clearly amused at what the four looked like.

He contented, closed his eyes and patiently waited for the group's expected outbursts.

" H-How to make a date...!? " The four uttered at the same time. Right on cue, Colonel Mustang simply smirked at their reaction.

" You've got to be kidding, Colonel... How is that even possible? " Breda asked with a bit of disbelief.

Havoc still in a daze on what he heard absentmindedly uttered, " So you whipped yourself up a date? By using that technique...? "

" You could put it that way..." Mustang said casually as he opened a compartment on his desk. He took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something as the others eagerly looked at what he was writing.

" Here. " Mustang said, handing what he wrote to Falman.

Falman took it from him read it out loud, " Magnesium, Aluminum, Yttrium, Iodine, Argon, Sulfur, Krypton, Ytterbium, Oxygen, Uranium, Osmium, Uranyl, and Titanium. "

Then Mustang spoke teasingly, " and on the last part, There is question mark... Now what does that mean? "

The other's snatched it away, and read it over and over again...

" You don't mean... we have to transmute this...? " Fuery asked while Mustang shook his head, " No, Alchemy has nothing to do with it. "

" Just what are these, Colonel? " Falman asked, Mustang grinned and simply spoke, " The Ingredients... On how to make a date... the beginning stage. "

" The beginning stage...? " The four spoke as Mustang stood up and stared at the window, " Yes. That is the first and most vital step on how to make a date... In fact without using this method, it'll be impossible to even start the next steps. "

" And what are we supposed to do with this...Colonel? " Havoc asked.

Colonel Mustang just continued to stare at the window, " I gave you all, the ingredients... The rest is now up to you to find out." He said.

" Huh...? " The four uttered as Roy looked at them and slammed his hands on the table, he smiled before he spoke, " Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery and Vato Falman... Consider this as one of your missions... Go! find out this code, Go and decipher it! " He started as he made his way towards his team.

" Let Operation: How to make a date commence." He added.

" Huh? " Was the only word the four soldiers could manage to say before they were shoved outside the office by the Colonel.

When the four was out of sight, Mustang returned to his seat and began reading the newspapers again as if nothing happened.

" Silence at last, It's really quite a hassle to listen to their complaints so early in the morning..." He thought to himself.

" This mission... How to make a date is simply child's play and once they managed to decipher it... I wonder how their reactions will be the moment they figured it all out? " Mustang said talking to himself.

" Thought it maybe easy. It's hard because it's too simple as well... Very ironic, I must to say and there is only one person who knows this trick well..." He taught, then suddenly he felt uncomfortable.

" If she ever founds out about this and those four ignorant subordinates of mine, managed to give it to her...or worse, if those idiots lost it and by a chance it was found by her... _gulp_... Its as if I asked her out for a date myself. " He thought as he suddenly felt anxious.

" Well, I guess I don't really mind since I'm sure she will surely, no doubt reject it, hands down..." he thought in attempt to calm himself down. However he felt uneasy and gulped nervously again.

Unable to composed himself, he stood up and rush to the door. " I have to get it back..." He thought as he reached out to the door. but then, someone suddenly opened the door before him.

" Good morning, Colonel. "

* * *

**- Somewhere in the hallways, with Havoc and the rest. -**

* * *

" It truly is a good morning... " Major Armstrong greeted cheerfully, then looked at the group curiously, " What are you four up to so early in the morning? "

" Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, Major... It's just one of the Colonel's orders. " Havoc said casually as he shrugged his shoulders.

" What is that, If I may ask? " the Major asked as Fuery took the note containing the ingredients from his pocket, " He said to figure this note out... " he started as he eyed the contents once more. " Colonel Mustang calls this mission, Operation: How to make a date..."

" H-human transmutation! " The Major exclaimed nervously upon hearing it and panicked. The four on the other hand quickly calmed him down before the Major do any damage.

" It's not like that, Major Armstrong! He said that Alchemy has nothing to do with this..." Falman managed to say as the Major calmed down and snatched the note from Fuery.

He read out the contents,

" Magnesium, Aluminum, Yttrium, Iodine, Argon, Sulfur, Krypton, Ytterbium, Oxygen, Uranium, Osmium, Uranyl, and Titanium. "

The group was silent for a few seconds and broke when Major Armstrong asked, " So what's this? " He saw the four shrugged their shoulders in response.

" He just said that this is the ingredients in making a date... without giving us a single clue. That Colonel... We're beginning to think that we've been framed to doing this..." Breda said as he scratched his head.

" In what way are you thinking that he has framed you...? Do you have an idea, regarding this? " Armstrong asked.

Breda smiled and answered, " Well... it's rather a hunch than an idea... Since this is the Colonel we're talking about, right? So...someone has to know the trick to this... and that someone would no doubt be a girl..." Then he paused as everyone went silent.

" Are you saying that our true objective in this mission is finding the girl who knows how to decode this...? " Fuery asked as Havoc added gloomily " So that means that the lazy Colonel just want us to pass the message so he could go on a date without going to the effort of _asking_ the girl himself..."

A cold, uncomfortable breeze past by the group as they mused about it.

Then Armstrong spoke cheerfully, " Well... regardless of that, We will still manage to figure the Colonel's secret if we pursue it! "

" Yeah... but... hey wait, what do you mean by _**we**_, Major? " Havoc asked, somewhat surprised.

" Even though I, Alex Louis Armstrong, who has been blessed with an artistically sculpted body...Someone who has inherited the beauty and art of fighting for generations, would love to help solve this mystery! " he said as he striped his shirt and flex his muscles with it's sparkling perfection.

" Huh? " Was the only thing the four could utter.

" To put it simply... Even I want to have a date. " The Major said as his face was filled of sparkles while the four looked gloomy. " We see..." they said as Armstrong continued to Flex his muscles.

" My muscles are singing a melody of anticipation! Can you not hear the symphony!? " he added sending chills to the four.

" Well, things seem to be very lively around here today! " Someone said behind Armstrong. The five smiled broadly and looked at her excitedly. " Lieutenant! " they all said shocking the innocent passerby.

" Uhh...yes? Is there something wrong? " She asked, completely befuddled by their outburst.

* * *

**_- Back with the Colonel -_**

* * *

" Is there something wrong, Colonel? "

" No there isn't, Lieutenant..." Mustang said casually as he went to his desk. " Ah, I guess I could let it go... Who knows? Maybe it's for the best... I hope. " He thought to himself as he sat down.

" Alright then... " She said as she made her way towards her desk that was just beside his.

" Colonel? " She started as Mustang looked at her and asked, " What is it, Lieutenant? "

" May I ask, where are the others? " The Lieutenant asked as she looked around the empty office.

Mustang just simply shrugged his shoulders, " I don't really know..." He said playfully, Hiding his concerns as Hawkeye sighed. " Colonel..."

" Well... I was going to look for them as well. Because I send them of for a little mission. It's been awhile, yet they still haven't returned. " Mustang said.

" Should I go look for them? " Hawkeye asked as Mustang shook his head. " Well, It's really a very... simple task. They'll be fine, I really don't know what's taking them so long. " he said casually.

" Just what did you make them do so early in the morning, Colonel? " The Lieutenant asked suspiciously as the Colonel tried in vain to change the subject, " It's just a little errand, Don't worry about it... "

Seeing that his Lieutenant was still giving him a look of suspicion," Just give me the paperwork for today so I could finish them quickly..." He said abruptly, with a little bit of disdain.

Hearing him say that, only made the Lieutenant even more suspicious. " Really..." she thought in disbelief but just sighed and decided to let it go.

" It's probably best if he does do his work. " She thought, as she opened her black leather messenger bag and took out some files, then she stood up and handed a bunch of stack papers to him. " Here they are, sir. "

Mustang looked at them in disdain before he took it from her, " Why is it too many? Well I did slack of every once in awhile... so It's natural that this would happen. " He thought dejectedly as he sighed and went to work.

" I should get this over with... and resist the urge to burn it all away. " He thought to amuse himself as he began to read the papers. He eyed the Lieutenant and saw that she returned to her desk and also began to work on her share of paperwork.

" Really... I don't really know what to do, now..." He thought as he looked back at the papers taunting him and continued to work.

Though he works hard on it, at times his mind wanders, Thinking about what his men are doing right now.

* * *

**_- Later in the Hallways, with Major Armstrong and the rest -_**

* * *

" Now, I really don't know what you want me to do... Honestly! " The Lieutenant said as Major Armstrong went chasing after her.

" Really now, all you need is inspiration! Allow me to help you! Let my Muscles inspire you with a beautiful, Melody! " The Major said joyfully.

" That really won't be necessary! " The Lieutenant said while she ran away from Major Armstrong as fast as she can in circles, comically.

Breda, Falman, Fuery and Havoc could only watched the two, running around while Sergeant Brosh suddenly went towards them and asked, " Just what is going on here? "

The other four shrugged their shoulders. " Let's just say that Colonel Mustang is giving us a hard time..." Havoc said as as he sighed.

" Huh? How so? " Sergeant Brosh asked, Meanwhile the four just handed the note to him. Thinking that it'll be easier to explain if he read the note's contents first.

The Sergeant read it and then turned to the group. " What are these? An Alchemy recipe? " He asked as the four shook their heads.

" No, But we received a mission from Colonel Mustang to find a way and figure this out. " Falman said as he took the note from Brosh.

" The Colonel named this mission, Operation: How to make a date... and so far we still haven't found even a single lead. " Havoc said, much to the group's dismay.

" I see, I really don't get it much though either.. .But still, I am actually curious... " Brosh started as he eyed Lieutenant Ross and Major Armstrong. " Can we tag along? We've got nothing much to do anyway than doing patrols. " He said as the others nodded.

" Sure, the more people we have, the more chance we will be able to decipher the code. " Fuery said cheerfully.

" If we could accept the Major's help we can surely need yours too. Also we need you to help us in stopping the Major's rampages..." Havoc said pointing at the two, Lieutenant Ross was now completely cornered by the Major.

" Are you inspired by my muscles, Melody...? Can you think of an Idea about that code? " Major Armstrong said as he flex his muscles, which is very close to the Lieutenant making her uncomfortable...

" There really is no need! " She said, but was completely ignored. Then she thought of a plan to make him stop. " I really don't know! But I have an idea... Why don't we ask the bookworm, Sciezska? She has read a lot of books... who knows, maybe she has an idea on how to solve this! " She said desperately as the Major let her go and thought about it.

" That is right... Let us go, my dear comrades! Let us go to the pillar of Knowledge! " The Major said as he went on pushing the group towards the Library.

" Don't we have anything to say against any of these? " The six people said as Major Armstrong pushed them around.

* * *

**- At the Library -**

* * *

Sciezska was busy rearranging the books when somebody entered the room. Breaking the door, sending chills down to her spine and panicked " Eh? what did I do to make you come here like that? " Sciezska exclaimed in surprise as she cringed.

" Bookworm-lady! " The Major said as he rushed towards Sciezska, not minding the books on the way.

" Bookworm-lady..." Sciezska whispered with disdain, but then shivered when the Major suddenly came to close.

" Do you know of a way to decipher this? " The Major said as he handed the piece of paper to Sciezska. Now as she saw the note, she quickly grabbed it away. momentarily forgetting the other's presence as curiosity takes over her.

" Magnesium, Aluminum, Yttrium, Iodine, Argon, Sulfur, Krypton, Ytterbium, Oxygen, Uranium, Osmium, Uranyl, and Titanium. " Sciezska uttered, seriously reading the contents over and over while the others were watching curiously as all went silent for a minute.

Then Sciezska looked up to them as the others looked at her, eagerly waiting for her answer.

" I don't know... What is this...? " Sciezska asked as she laughed sheepishly.

The others were very disappointed as all their hopes came crushing down.

" So it's still not good... Oh just how are we going to figure this all out? " The Major said as he broke down in tears comically, Sciezska backed out just in time to escape the Major's terrifying embrace.

" Just where are those loud, irritating noise coming? This is a place of knowledge! Idle time cannot be wasted here. " Major General Armstrong said as she appeared out of the shadows.

" My dear, Sister! " The Major said as the Major General looked shocked as she saw him. " Alex... Ah, I should have known that you were that someone making such a noise..." she said as she neared the group.

" I just got here awhile ago... I wanted to visit this library to refresh my mind for awhile. Being coped up at mountain the of Briggs can really lessen your knowledge since all you can see there are frost and violence. There really is not much trouble as well so I wanted to go here and read as much books as I can before I return to my castle. Now that I've said my reason for my visit...What are yours? " Olivier said casually as Sciezska handed her the paper. She read it as soon as she got it.

" And, just what is this...? " She asked as the Major replied, " Well to put it simply, dear sister. It's a message with a hidden meaning and it was given by Colonel Mustang. "

" Mustang huh... I admit, I was a bit curious about what this is all about for awhile, but since it's from him... It's probably up to no good. " She said as she ripped the paper in to pieces as the others grew pale.

The others looked down as the Major General ripped the paper to shreds and let it fall to the ground. " There are more important things to do than this silly games..." she said plainly as she walked out of the room, clearly amused and satisfied.

Once the Major General was gone, The group made a ran for the pieces of paper containing the ingredients, trying to fix it back together. "

" Oh, darn it! I just got my feet working together and later I'll be barbecue'd " Havoc said.

" What worries me is what he'll do to us... I could already imagine, turning us to meat and then roasting... Will I be serve, medium or well done? " Breda said sarcastically as he panicked.

" I don't think the Colonel will do that to us, right? " Fuery asked sheepishly and gulped nervously.

" Relax, guys. It's not much of a problem since I think I know the words by heart now... All I need is a spare paper to write it down. " Falman said as the three looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Then Falman looked at Sciezska and asked " Sciezska...Do you have some? "

Sciezska nodded hesitatingly and spoke, " I only have one stationary left and I was just about to write a letter to my mother..." she said as the others went near her begging.

She gave in and said, " Oh...Okay. But let me write it down to make it neatly... since I too, memorize it. "

The others smiled and cheered happily while Sciezska wrote the words neatly, " _Magnesium, Aluminum, Yttrium, Iodine, Argon, Sulfur, Krypton, Ytterbium, Oxygen, Uranium, Osmium, Uranyl, and Titanium._ It's like this, right? " she asked, looking at the group.

The others nod as they eyed the pink paper with heart designs.

" Yeah, good job... Amusingly, It looks like a love letter now than a simple ragged paper. You really have to draw hearts... and another thing that amazed me is that you've even copied the Colonel's hand writing. Just not the hearts designs..." Lieutenant Ross said as they laughed,

" Well sorry... I just write like that and It's not really much of a big deal, Sciezska said laughing along.

Then a few minutes later, they focused on deciphering the letter.

* * *

**_- Hour's later, It was already late noon. In the hallways._**

* * *

" Fuhrer Grumman says that he has a great deal to talk to you about, Colonel. " Hawkeye said walking down the hallways with Mustang following by her side. " Yeah... It's probably about my request to Ishval. I may have to go there myself soon. " Mustang added casually.

Then she eyed the Lieutenant, " Given the chance... would you still follow me? " He asked looking at Hawkeye sincerely.

" I have to, until you reach your goal or else you'll just slack off, Colonel..." Hawkeye said with a small smile. Mustang frowned a bit at her comment, but soon smiled, nonetheless, he was quite pleased that she's still willing to follow him.

When they arrived at the door to the Fuhrer's office. Mustang knocked on the door and a moment later, was given permission to come in.

" Are you coming in with me? " He asked while Hawkeye shook her head, " No, I'll stay here and look out, sir..." she said in reply.

" Okay...wait for me here, Lieutenant..." Mustang said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**_- In the Fuhrer's office _-**

* * *

Once he was inside, Colonel Mustang saluted and asked, " Fuhrer, May I ask what this is all about? "

" You should have an idea... since you were the one who requested it. " The former General said with a smile. " Sit. "

Mustang complied and sat down on a coach. " You're permitting me to go and change the policies on Ishval, Sir? " he asked as the old man smiled at him.

" Why of course. After all, you were the one who took the effort to take down the late Fuhrer King Bradley's reign and you're also the very reason why I'm sitting here. It's more of a thank you. Besides... with your plans on helping the development of Ishval and it's economy. I really think that It could be for the better of the whole country as well. " The Fuhrer said.

" I agree that it would be for the better and Thank you for giving me the chance to do so, Fuhrer. " Mustang said with a smile as he stood up.

" Wait... There's more. " Grumman said as he took something out of his table and moved closer to Mustang, who sat back down on the coach.

" Why not get your next star? " Grumman said as he revealed a box containing a shiny yellow star symbol, The Insignia of the rank Brigadier General. " You've been a Colonel for so long... Why not change it before you head out far in the east? Besides you deserve it... and maybe even more, Brigadier General Roy Mustang. " He added with a smile.

" Thank you, sir! I am deeply honored by your judgement. " Mustang said as he took the box from him.

" They say that the faster you rise... The quicker you'll fall but I guess you're quite an exception! You did earn it with your hard work... Even though sometimes you let some papers overdue and stack up... Still, you are my young Prodigy and perhaps even outgrown me. " he said as he patted Mustang's shoulder as Mustang smiled.

Later, Grumman added. " I was meaning to ask, who will you take with you? I am quite sorry but I can only ask you that you'd bring only one subordinate at the meantime since we have a lack of soldiers here in Central now so I'm going to have to borrow yours to make up for the loss. But of course, it is only a while till we get back our numbers... So what will you do? "

* * *

**_- Back at the Library-_**

* * *

" So what are we supposed to do now? " Fuery asked as all sighed. They have been trying so hard to decipher the code that Brigadier Mustang gave them yet they still have no lead to whatever it is.

" Man... we have skipped lunch too. I'm starving. " Breda said frowning as he held his stomach with his right hand. He groaned when he felt it grumble.

All of them sighed again. But soon gulped hard as the Major General entered the library again. " You guys still here? Really. Just what are you dedicating your time with? " she asked as she went near them.

The others panicked and Sciezska hid the letter neatly to a pink envelope with a red ribbon. " It's nothing, Major General ma'am! I was just making a letter for my mother! I wanted it to be perfect so I asked them for help. " Sciezska said as The Major General spoke with disbelief, " Oh, really? " Then she saw the others nod at the same time.

" If you're seeking for professional help... Why ask this clowns? Especially, why my brother? " She said as she grew curious.

" Can I read it? " Olivier asked as the group panicked again, after all they really don't want the letter to turn to shreds again...

" There really is no need, my dear sister! " The Major said as he took it from Sciezska and ran towards the window while the Major General followed him .

" I have already perfected it. " Alex added as Olivier scoffed, " You Alex? I highly doubt that. " She said as she reached for the letter.

" I will never give it to anyone. " Alex said as he raised his hand, Then suddenly a sharp breeze pass by and the letter slipped from his hand and joined the breeze out to the window.

They all rushed towards the window and watched the note came flying in the sky.

" My mother's letter..." Sciezska said sadly, crying tears ever so comically.

Then they quickly rush out of the library room and head straight to the Military grounds. Dragging the Major General along with them.

* * *

**_- Outside Central headquarters -_**

* * *

It was very peaceful outside. Unlike before, when the air is tensed and troubled. Now the grounds are being played by a black puppy who is jumping around ever so carefree and joyously.

Black Hayate was happily barking and playing around with a Blue butterfly, when something suddenly got his attention. He gently quirked his ears as heard loud noises to track where they're coming from. As he thought of his destination, he quickly made a run for it, then jumped to a nearby ledge and looked at where the noise was coming from curiously.

The dog let out his tongue, looking very playful and wagged his tail in delight as he saw a lot of people, whom he thinks, with his simple mind, are his Mistress friends.

He was about to go and greet them, when something else caught his attention. It was a weird object, flying with the breeze.

Forgetting the group of people because he finds the weird flying object more interesting, he chased down the weird object excitedly.

The object was nearly landing on a overgrown bush and he easily jumped over it to get the object as he wagged his tail in delight as he caught it easily.

It was a small rectangle object with a ribbon with heart doodles on it. Amazed and puzzled by his new discovery, he went running towards the Central Headquarters building. Looking very eager, to show the object to his Mistress.

Out in the distance, Olivier saw the dog running and she left the group without a word when they were preoccupied in finding the letter and followed Black Hayate inside the building.

* * *

**_- Outside the Fuhrer's office -_**

* * *

It took Black Hayate awhile to locate her mistress since the building was wide, but he soon found out where she is, when he recognized her scent and presence. He turned to a corner and saw her sitting on chair near the Fuhrer's office door, appearing to be in deep thought since she didn't felt his presence.

Black Hayate on the other hand kept wagging his tail eagerly and gently put down the note for a second and barked thrice to get her attention.

Hawkeye looked up and saw Black Hayate wagging his tail and looking at her happily. " Hayate? " She called out, shocked.

Upon hearing his name, Black Hayate picked up his loot and came running towards her. He stop as he got in front of her and put the note down on her feet. Then he put his paw on top of it, lifted it, then put it down again. A silent gesture of telling her that he found something and he wants her to pick it up.

And as soon as Hawkeye saw the Letter beneath Black Hayate's paw she took it from him. " Hayate...Where did you get this...? " she asked as she opened the envelope and took the paper out.

" ... This looks like the Colonel's hand writing... But part of it is telling me that someone else wrote it. But still..." She added as she read the contents.

" Magnesium, Aluminum, Yttrium, Iodine, Argon, Sulfur, Krypton, Ytterbium, Oxygen, Uranium, Osmium, Uranyl, and Titanium...I wonder..." she said as she looked at her puppy who was looking at her curiously.

" Is this what the Colonel was up to? Sending the others to figure this code out... ? " Riza said as she looked at her hyper young dog.

Black Hayate could only let out a a soft whine and look at the piece of paper curiously then eyed the window.

" So this maybe it. But... why do you have it? Did they figure it out and gave it to you or did you took it from them when they still haven't figure out this code? " she said as she petted, Black Hayate's head as the dog wagged his tail happily.

In response to her question, Black Hayate ran towards the nearest window. Barking, as If he's telling her Mistress to look, Hawkeye followed and saw Havoc and the rest searching for something.

" Ah, I see that they lost it then. You found it and apparently took it. Then you didn't gave it to them and instead gave this to me..." She said as she looked at the contents again.

" So you got it. " A voice called out, Lieutenant Hawkeye and Black Hayate looked back and saw Major General Armstrong standing at the end of the corridor with her arms crossed.

" Major General Armstrong... What brings you here? " Hawkeye asked as she saluted.

" I was dragged out by those buffoons and asked to help them search something so ridiculous... I decided to help in order to find out what it all is. Then I saw your dog, running hurriedly so I followed him. " Olivier said as she went near the two.

Then Olivier eyed the note. " That note, or the code rather... Do you know what it means? Those buffoons seem to call it, Operation: How to make a date_..._" she added.

Hawkeye looked at the words contents and smiled as she got the idea, " Knowing the Colonel... He'd used a joke like this. How to make a date? It really is quite simple if you know the trick. " She said as she put the note down.

Olivier asked curiously, " How so? "

Hawkeye turned the letter to her and repeat the words, " _M_agnesium, _A_luminum, _Y_ttrium, _I_odine, _A_rgon, _S_ulfur, _K_rypton, _Y_tterbium, _O_xygen, _U_ranium, _O_smium, _U_ranyl, and _T_itanium... " Then she pointed the First Letter of each word consecutively.

Olivier laughed, heartily as she got the Idea, " So it is easy to make a date..." she said in agreement.

" All you have to do is ask, and if you're lucky... You would have a date. " The Lieutenant said casually and petted Black Hayate.

" So in the end those buffoons were being fooled... But it is true in a way, Isn't it Lieutenant...? " Olivier said.

" Since you were the only one who managed to figure it all out... Now, Isn't that letter personally addressed to you? " The Major General said shocking Hawkeye, Then she smirked and turned back and walk away.

" I never expected that something like this would ever happened... It's very... Enlightening..." Olivier said.

" I only came here when I heard that Mustang asked for help from Miles. Heard him asking to help revive the Ishbal policies and such... I also offered him a hand although he may not like it..." Olivier said smiling wickedly as she shrugged her shoulders.

She continued to walk out of sight but not before, " Lieutenant... Do me a favor and smack him in the head for me... and It's up to you to answer that question on that note. " She said as she waved goodbye.

Minutes after The Major General left Lieutenant Hawkeye looked at the note in a different light, " What should I do, Hayate? " She asked as the dog barked happily, slightly nodding his head as she patted his head with a smile.

* * *

**_- At The Fuhrer's office-_**

* * *

" So... What will you do and who will you pick, Brigadier General? " Grumman asked as Mustang smiled, " I guess I'll have to count on my aide for that. "

" So you chose to bring my granddaughter, huh? I understand. Who would bring a man anyway..." He said as he laughed whole heartily.

Mustang laughed too for awhile confused, " Your Granddaughter? " he asked.

" You still have't figure it out? " Grumman asked and sighed as he saw Mustang look befuddled, " Your aide Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is my granddaughter. I was actually watching her from behind every time. That's why I asked you once to let her be your wife. It was such a nice tease. Ho! Ho! Ho! But I was a little serious about it too... ever reconsidered my offer?"

" Huh...? " Was the only thing Mustang has to say at first. " Even if I did reconsider, sir... how would it work? I don't even know what she feels for me and the fraternization law... " He added but was cut off by the Fuhrer.

" True, I knew about the fraternization law... But still, since I am Fuhrer I could try to alter it a bit and let your relationship be, if you two would not abuse it. As long as you do your usual jobs properly and not show any romantic endeavours while inside the work area. I think it'll be fine. As for how she feels about you, why don't you _ask her_ and find out? "

" It still feels like I'd be going to my own funeral. But as the way you put it... It could work out. I guess I could accept your offer and try. " Mustang said with a smile.

" Finally got you to reconsider, huh? So when will you ask her those special words? " Fuhrer Grumman asked as Brigadier General Mustang thought about it for awhile.

Then Mustang looked at his superior and smiled sheepishly, " Maybe one day, once things have settled down on our transfer to the east and after we help out the Ishvalians and their homes. There's still to much work to do... " He said as Grumman sighed.

" You're not getting any younger you know. But, Oh well... Don't come back here until you're married. " The former General joked as Mustang sheepishly laugh. Hearing those words made him think about his best friend. He then considers visiting him tonight.

" Oh, I'm promoting her to Lieutenant Colonel, Please deliver this to her..." Grumman added with a wide grin as Mustang curiously opened the box. In it was the Insignia of Lieutenant Colonel and just beneath it is a simple yet delicate gold band with a diamond jewel in the middle.

" ...I will, sir. Thank you. " Was the only thing Mustang uttered as the old man smiled then he stood up and bowed to the former General in farewell as he went towards the door.

* * *

_**- Outside the Fuhrer's office -**_

* * *

Lieutenant Hawkeye was still looking at the windows. Holding Black Hayate up close to her, they watched Havoc and the rest still panicking in the lower grounds, busy searching for something. She could not suppressed a laugh and her dog looked up to her, smiling.

" I think we should give this back to them... and as well as the answer to these riddle. Right, Hayate? " She said as the dog wagged his tail and barked once in reply as if saying yes.

Still carrying Hayate with one hand, She made small circles on the first letter of every word and added a message. Then she made the note to a paper plane. Then she opened the window and aimed it towards the group.

After awhile she threw it and watched as the paper plane note flew towards the others. Major Armstrong saw it first, then the rest followed and prepare for it's fall. But when it was about to land, suddenly a sharp breeze went by, and the note flew in another direction.

Hawkeye laughed again, as she saw the others failed attempt to catch the letter, over and over again.

She was so preoccupied in watching that she failed to notice that someone was watching from behind, someone who is clearly amused.

" The Lieutenant, Laughing? I wonder..." He thought as he made his way towards the window.

As he got there, he first looked at the window...To much of his surprise, he saw his men running around ridiculously chasing a pink paper plane.

" What are those fools doing? They look so stupid chasing it around... and look at their faces... They really looked like clowns chasing after a paper plane. " He said amusingly.

Then he turned to look at the Lieutenant, who was smiling at him.

" Aren't you the one who ordered them for such a thing, Colonel? " She said as she looked back at the others in lower ground.

" What ever do you mean...? " Mustang asked playfully as he look out through the window again too..

" She must've gotten the note... or someone told her about it. " He thought to himself as he glanced at her. Surprised to find out that she was looking at him.

Hawkeye then smiled warmly at him, " I heard from somebody what you've ordered them to do earlier this morning. _Operation: How to make a date?_ Really, Colonel you should focus more in work, rather than this childish games of yours. " She said as Roy laughed.

" I can't do that. I can't live without doing that once in awhile. Make me. " He said childishly making the Lieutenant sigh. " Really, sir..."

Then Mustang saw his furry Second Lieutenant looking at him curiously.

Smiling wide, he bent down closer and patted the dog on his head and scratched him behind the ears, making Black Hayate softly growl in content and wagged his tail. " Hey, Hayate. " He said as the dog barked in acknowledgement.

" I see you've been promoted to Brigadier General, sir. " Riza said as she saw the Insignia on his uniform. Then she watched her superior straighten himself and looked at her.

" Yeah... and I've gotten the permission to make new policies concerning Ishval. But since of the shortage of soldiers here, The Fuhrer only allowed me to bring only one subordinate with me for the time being..." He said as he put his hand on his pocket.

" I see." Was the only thing she said.

Then Mustang smirked, " And I've chosen you... Will you follow me? " He asked as Hawkeye sighed, " Have I ever said, No? " she said in reply as she smiled.

" Great! And before I forgot... The Fuhrer ask me to give this to you. " Roy said excitedly as he got something out of his pocket. " Here! " He said as he reached out his hand to her while holding a small black box.

Then she took the box from him and opened it, She was at awe as she saw the Insignia of Lieutenant Colonel. " You've been promoted as well! Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, it's a very high promotion. Congratulations! " He said happily.

" Thanks, congratulations are in order for you too, Brigadier General Mustang. " Hawkeye said smiling as Mustang nodded and smiled back. " Your welcome and Thank you. "

Then he looked at her curiously and abruptly asked. " By any chance did you see the actual message that I gave to those four subordinates of ours? " He asked. Riza simply nodded in response.

" Well... I guess I could take this as a chance and asked her out. " He thought nervously as he looked down to the floor and contemplate. " Just to hang out and enjoy the night out. " He added to himself to calm down. He sighed and looked at her serenely.

" Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye? " He started, trying to not stutter due to his nervousness. She notice it but decided to just look at him curiously, " What is it, sir ? "

" With me promoting to Brigadier General and you to Lieutenant Colonel...Why don't we celebrate? Just the two of us! " He said as Black Hayate barked with a frown. " and Hayate here... _May I ask you out?_ " He asked gulping the lump forming in his throat as he waited patiently for her reply.

She contemplated about it for a few seconds making Mustang even more tense. Then she spoke, " I'd comply But what about Black Hayate, here? Where will we go? "

" I know a place were he could tag along... so will you join me? " He said feeling tensed.

After a few more seconds of delibiration. Hawkeye smiled at him, " I would love to. " She finally replied as Roy grinned ecstatically and felt relieve. " She said yes! " He thought excitedly.

" Alright... Thanks for considering it. Shall we go? " He asked and he saw her nod so he then led the way with Hawkeye and Black Hayate following him from close behind.

Then he placed sis hand was still on his pocket. " Not, yet... I have to make it special. " He thought as he held the ring on his hand.

Mustang glanced at Riza, Who was holding Black Hayate close to her. " Yeah... I'm promise, I'll make it something she won't ever forget. " he thought determinedly.

Then suddenly he grinned, " Now, I wonder what those four are doing now? They'll probably be pissed..." He smiled at the thought.

* * *

**_- Back with Havoc and the rest -_**

* * *

It was almost sunset, They have finally gotten the note as they hurriedly took it out of it's paper plane form.

They all read it with open mouth in the end as they saw the circles within each letter, shocked to see the outcome. **" M.A.Y.I.A.S.K.Y.O.U.O.U.T. "** It spelled as the four came crushing down as the other four laughed.

" Really... Now is this what It's all about? " Ross said as Brosh added. " Oh, man... I was expecting more..."

Sciezska laughed, " Well... Think about it, after all it is important to ask her straight... So I think it's a lesson. "

Major Armstrong nodded and crossed his arms. " I agree... But I do admit I was expecting more too..."

" Oh hey, there's a note at the back... " Ross said as she read it out loud for everyone to hear.

" _Please forgive the Colonel's childish request. But it truly is an advice, If you look at this matter logically... That is, if you want a date, you have to ask the person directly with confidence. Again, I'm sorry that the Colonel troubled all of you. Please don't place a grudge on him... he's just like this._"

" Well it is true. I wonder who wrote this..? " Ross said as the others looked curiously at the note at the back.

" I know I recognized that hand writing... but... I guess let's just let it go. " Sciezska said as the other three shrugged. Then they turned to Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery who were still out of it.

" I can't believe we were drag into this..." They said gloomily as the others laugh, Then suddenly, cherry blossom petals fell on the group, all looked up and saw it fall beautifully as the sun sets... It Lightened the mood slightly.

" Cheer up, Comrades! Why don't we all go out for a dinner as a group? I'll pay for everything! " Major Armstrong said to lighten up the mood completely.

They all cheered up and said, " You'll pay for everything? " They said in unison as the Major nodded. The four stood up happily, forgetting their earlier dismay.

The group all left happily as the cherry blossom fell artistically to the ground. In a way, All had a happy ending.

* * *

_**- Somewhere... -**_

* * *

" Oh look how, pretty..." Riza said as they walked at a park. Looking at the falling Cherry blossom petals from the trees.

Black Hayate was happily following the two and was occasionally pouncing on some fallen cherry blossom petals on the road. He jumped a little too far and fall into a daffodil flower beds and he stood up, Shaking it's body sending the flowers gliding beautifully in the sky.

The two laughed as they saw the poor dog sneeze a couple of times. Riza then took Black Hayate, lifting him and held him securely on her arms. The puppy wagged his tail happily and leaned back on her arms in relaxation.

" Hey, Lieutenant Colonel. Come here... " Roy said as he looked at the setting sun, as it beautifully reflects on the lake, " It's very beautiful, isn't it? " He added as Riza smiled and nodded, " Yeah..."

The trio then watched the sun set and viewed the breath taking scenery the lake is offering them before they continued their plans for the night. With the little black puppy happily leading the way.

* * *

**- End of Chapter One: The Ingredients -**

* * *

**_Author's note:_ **Just a random note,amusingly because of this I actually passed my chemistry test that day. So I must say, I couldn't think of a better ending. Actually I found out a few days later I could, that's why there's more chapters in store for this story. now It was originally a One-shot story, you see. But due to it's popularity and requests, I decided to continue writing it, excited to think about any possibilities this story could lead.

I'll be writing about the Date itself...also I'll be adding, the rest of the stages of how to make a perfect date. It's a random guide, which I only randomly thought about so don't take it too seriously. LOL, but I really think you'll enjoy it so read on! :D

For now, Thank you for Reading this and if given the chance, look forward for my next stories and also this story's next chapter.


	2. The Mystery

_How to make a date: The Date_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Although this story is great as a One-Shot...I love this story so much that I want to create another chapter for it! And this is the result!

This chapter is shorter than the first, still...hope you'll love this…I tried to make them in Character...Don't know if they're OOC...

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own FMA nor its charters...Just this story. If I did I would turn this to an episode in the anime. XD

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Mystery**_

* * *

Havoc and the group walked at the park, after work, they all decided to walk for awhile before dinner.

All seems to be talking about trivial things, Like what they're planning to do and talk about their earlier rendezvous.

How the Colonel tricked them in solving a silly code and they all came to the conclusion that the Colonel is off somewhere with a date.

They all continued to laugh and tease at one another when Havoc suddenly thought of something.

He suddenly stop as the others looked at him.

" Hey, guys...have you ever wondered who managed to figure out the code? " He asked as the whole group looked at one another and gave a questioning look.

Breda slapped his forehead with his hand, " I never really thought about it much...Now that you mentioned it, I'm pretty curious myself...and I'm sure all of us are..." He said as the rest nodded.

" I wonder who deciphered it... " Armstrong wondered.

" I proposed that we search for the Colonel and find out his Mystery date..." Havoc said as the others agreed.

Some, although they're curious still hesitated, " But, I really don't think we should interfere with the Colonel's personal space..." Fuery said as the others look at him weirdly.

Fuery laughed sheepishly, " Aha..ha..ha..Alright..." He surrendered.

Sciezska too, spoke, " You guys...he is right...we shouldn't intrude..." She said as the others looked at her ominously.

" I was just...this is not...this is not a good idea..." She said as the others continued to glare, soon she gave in, " Okay...I'll tag along..."

" Now that all have agreed...what do we do first? " Brosh said as all went silent.

Having no lead or clue, they don't have anything to start of with.

" We have no idea on where's the Colonel's and his date is and we have no idea on where to search first..." Falman said as he shook his head.

" I propose that we asked around and ask if the people passing by saw them pass by..." Ross said as the others agreed.

They were about to get moving when a voice stopped them, a very familiar voice.

" Hey guys...Is there a celebration or something? It's quite a surprised to see you all here at these time of night...Did something happened? " It asked as the group turned around and look who it was...

To as much as their surprised, They all smiled as they recognized who it is. It was Edward, with Alphonse and Winry just right behind him.

They all went and greeted one another, excitedly.

" Hey it's Fullmetal boss..." Breda said as he placed his hand on Edward's right shoulder.

" Yeah, long time no see...Can't believe that our _little boy_ is growing up..." Havoc said teasingly as he patted Edward's head and it was far from gentle.

Irritating Edward's with the words, he commented, I really don't mind growing up...but why is there a _little boy_? " He said as Havoc let him go.

" You'll always be our _little boy_...and If I could give you some advice, drink a glass of milk everyday..." Armstrong said as he embraced Edward tightly.

" _**Who're you calling a little boy that doesn't grew cause he doesn't like milk!**_ " Edward said angrily as he tried to escape the Major's Bear hug.

Armstong let him go for a second and removed his coat, and pushed Edward to a wall as he flex his muscles. " You have to drink milk so you'll grew up, _just like me_ and be blessed with a tall and artistic body! " He said as he continued to flex.

It was far too much close to Edward liking, "** Ah! Stay back! Go, away!** " Ed said as he was pushing the Major away in disdain, because he wouldn't budge.

Alphonse and Winry could only laughed at his helplessness.

" Hey, you should follow the Major's advice so you will look exactly like him..." Havoc teased.

" _Look exactly like him..._" Ed repeated as he shivered at the thought.

" And look at your younger brother, He's taller than you for a few centimeters or so..." Breda said with a grin as Edward glare at him.

" And Winry is still taller than you..." Sciezska added as the others nod in reply.

Edward was now completely furious yet he forced to calm himself down, then he spoke as calmly as he can, " Just wait for a couple of months and I swore I'll grow taller..."

Alphonse could see that his brother was almost about to burst so he tried to change the subject. " So Major...What are you guys doing here? " he asked as Armstrong let Ed go from his grasp and look at Al.

" At first we planned on having a nice group dinner..."

" But then, we suddenly thought about following the Colonel..." Havoc added as Ed's eyes grew.

" The Dork? Colonel Mustang? " Ed said as Havoc nodded, " Yes that dork, as you call him..." he said as the group laugh a little.

" So what did that idiot do now that interests you guys? " Ed asked.

" Were going to spy at him and his mystery date..." Breda said as Ed still doesn't seem interested.

" There doesn't seem to be anything new about that, Doesn't he always do that? Why, Interested now? " He said as he shrugged his shoulders, then he eyed Havoc and grinned, " She's probably an old admirer of Havoc..." he teased.

" I thought about that too..." Breda said teasingly, as Havoc looked the other way and blushed a little, " Shut up, Small fry..." He uttered as Everyone laughed.

" Though there maybe a possibility...It's not likely because of the note..." Ross said as Ed, Al, and Winry looked curiously. " Note? What note..? " they asked.

Sciezska got the Note out of her bag and gave it to Winry, Ed and Al took a glance at the note from her side.

Winry read it out loud, "_M_agnesium, _A_luminum, _Y_ttrium, _I_odine, _A_rgon, _S_ulfur, _K_rypton, _Y_tterbium, _O_xygen, _U_ranium, _O_smium, _U_ranyl, and _T_itanium…"

" M.A.Y.I.A.S.K.Y.O.U.O.U.T. ? " Al said as he eyed the circled letters consecutively.

Ed rephrase the letters " May I ask you out? "

" So what's this for? " Winry asked, Then Sciezska spoke, " It's Colonel Mustang way of asking someone out..."

" Well, what about it? " Edward said as he eyed the note.

" There's more to the story...To recap, This Morning Havoc came to work, dumped by a girl again..." Breda started as Havoc was planning on punching him. " You didn't have to include that..." he said as Breda grinned.

Falman continued for him, " We were talking about how hard it is to find a date with our jobs, Then Colonel Mustang said that there is no such thing...We asked him what he does to get a date so easily...He replied and said that he merely followed the Ingredients...On _How to make a date..._"

" Oh, I see so this chemicals are the Ingredients..." Winry said as the others nodded.

" We hadn't had a single clue, but the Colonel send us off and told us to figure it out, saying it's an official mission...Having no clue, We ended up dragging The Major, Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh and even Major General Armstrong with us... " Fuery explained.

" Wow, even the Major General...so what happens next? " Edward asked, he was getting a little bit curious.

" We spent the entire day searching for the answer to the code...We went through a lot, It got torn to pieces and went flying to the window...and it went missing to who knows where and when we did manage to find the note and the answer to it...I felt fooled. " Havoc said as he shrugged his shoulders.

" I agree...If I was in your shoes, I would be expecting something more..." Ed said as he put his hands on his pockets.

" We felt so out of it..." Breda said as he stared at the ground.

" But I guess it was fun since you manage to figure it all out. " Winry said as she held the note . Then the four members of Mustang's Team looked gloomily at her.

Winry laughed sheepishly as sweat was forming on her head..." Aha...ha...ha... Is there something I said...? " She asked nervously.

Ross explained for them, " Well...We weren't the ones who figure it out...Remember that we lost the note when it flew outside the window? " She asked as Ed, Al and Winry nodded.

Ross continued, " Well we couldn't find it anywhere, After an hour or so, It fell from the Central Headquarters, It was turned to a paper plane and the and as we got it, the answers are already there..."

" Oh, so you don't know who managed to solve this. " Alphonse said as the Ross nodded. " All we got is a short note..." She added as Winry looked at the Note again, She saw at the back part of the paper and read it out loud,

" _Please forgive the Colonel's childish request, But it truly is an advice, If you look at this matter logically…That is, if you want a date, you have to ask the person directly with confidence…Again, I'm sorry that the Colonel troubled all of you. Please don't place a grudge on him…._"

" So...that's why you're curious I admit...I am getting quite intrigued. " Ed said with a smile.

" Who do you think figure it all out, Brother? " Al asked as Ed shrugged his shoulders, " Beats me..." Ed said.

" That's why we want to figure it all out! " Havoc suddenly spoke. Shocking the others. "

" So, who do you think figure it out? " Ed asked as Havoc thought for a minute.

" Since it came from higher grounds...At Central Military Headquarters, I suspect that She's a soldier. " Havoc said.

" That's very Logical, Second Lieutenant..." Ed teased as Havoc grabbed him and messed with his hair, " Hey! " Ed complained as Havoc laughed.

" But what If she's not a soldier? What if that person just so happened to visit someone from the inside...? " Breda said as Havoc raised a brow.

" Though that is a fact...But why is a civilian freely wandering the hallways of Central Headquarters? " Havoc said as Breda shrugged his shoulders, " You'll never know with Former General Grumman as Fuhrer, there are many possibilities. " Breda said.

" What If it's the Major General? " Falman suddenly said, thinking out loud. Then the others look at him shocked.

" You, kidding? " Havoc spoke shocked, he cannot believe what he heard so were the rest.

" My sister? It's not possible since she was with us when we lost the note..." Major Armstrong spoke.

" But we did not see her with us, when we found the note...She left all of the sudden without a trace to wherever she is. " Falman said as the others think back for a second.

" I guess you were right...Yeah, she wasn't with us..." Ross said as the others look at her.

" Maybe, while we were preoccupied she found the note and went towards to the building. After finding out she threw it from the window..." Falman spoke.

" But the Major General turned the papers to shreds, the first time she saw it..." Brosh said.

" And what if it was just an act that the Colonel and the Major General planned, so they can make a fool out of us..." Falman replied.

" But the Colonel and my sister loathe one another..." Armstrong said.

" Who knows? Things are really confusing... " Ross said, then everyone sighed.

" Hey, Fullmetal boss...Who do you think it is...? " Breda asked as Edward shook his head, " How'd I know? There are many people involved with the Colonel..." he said then he eyed Al, " What about you? " he asked.

" I don't know, Brother..." Alphonse said as he thought about it.

Then Winry read the Note again, " This kind of words...It reminds me of someone..." She thought then she remembered the day that Colonel Mustang went to their house.

She was talking to Riza and...Then she suddenly thought about something.

_" I have someone to protect..."_

" Maybe...it's her? Yes...This note has..._a feel of her_...and I think they've known each other for so long and when I see the Colonel, He's always with her..." Winry thought as she looked at the note again.

Then Ed saw that Winry was so engrossed in her thoughts. " Hey, you alright, Winry? "

Winry snapped herself out of it, " Yeah, I was thinking about who could be the one who figure it out..." She said sheepishly.

" Oh, Okay..." Ed said, then he look at her curiously, " And who do you think she is? " He asked.

Winry looked at him and soon at the rest, " Oh, I don't know...Maybe Ms. Riza? " She said as the others look at her with wide eyes.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye? " Havoc said as Winry nodded. " I really don't think about that..." Havoc said as he shrugged his shoulders.

" There's a possibility, though..." Fuery said as the others look at him.

" Are we talking about the same. Riza? " Breda said as he laughed, the others laugh along after.

Then Havoc thought of an Idea, " How about the four of us have a little bet...? "

" A bet? " Falman repeated.

" There is more likely that we had the right answer to whoever the Colonel's date is..." Havoc stated, " Why don't we have a bet and check which of us are correct? "

" I like that...Then I say that the girl is not from the Military, like one of Havoc's ex Girlfriends..." Breda said as Havoc glared threateningly at him as Breda grinned.

Then Havoc sighed before he spoke, " Then I say that, that girl is from the military, but not the Major General and not the Lieutenant...Maybe, like Rebecca? "

Falman thought for a moment, " Guess, I'll pick the Major General then..." he said as the two nodded, then they look at Fuery. " What about you, Sergeant? " Havoc asked as Fuery gulped.

" Do I have to, really? " Fuery said shakily as the others nod. " It wouldn't be fun, without a little bet. " Breda said as Fuery sighed and gave in. " Okay...I'll just go with, Lieutenant Hawkeye..."

Then as soon as they settled their little bet Havoc turned to the others, " So...Do you want to join us? " He asked as Ross and the others shook their heads.

" Breda looked at them and spoke, " We're going to track the Colonel now...Before his date is over, we have to figure out who it is..."

Then Armstrong nod, " I agree..." He said as he got a paper from who knows where...

" Where'd you get the paper? " Havoc said, " What are you doing? " He asked as he saw the Major scribbling something.

When the Major was done, he showed it to the group, It was a perfect sketch of the Colonel. " I'm going to used this to ask the people passing by, if they seen Colonel Mustang...Sorry if that it doesn't look like him.

The others look at him, awed. " Doesn't look like him, my ass...It looks exactly like him. " Breda said as he and the rest soon walked at the other direction.

Armstrong, Ross, Brosh and Sciezska was about to follow when Al spoke.

" You really draw well, don't you Major? " Alphonse said.

" You really think so? I thought it looks ugly. " Armstrong said as he looked at the drawing.

" It is ugly, Your drawing is great...It looks exactly like that idiot Colonel. " Edward said as he laughed.

Then Winry smacked Ed in the head with a wrench. " Okay that's enough...We've got to go. " Winry said as Ed collapse to the ground.

" Brother! " Al said as he kneel beside Edward.

" You're not coming with us? " Sciezska said as Winry looked at her and nodded. " We came here to visit and Elysia...We don't want to keep them waiting... " Winry said as Sciezska nodded and smiled. " I see...So we'll be seeing each other again soon. "

Winry nodded with a bright smile, " Yeah, Be seeing you! Bye guys! " she said as the others soon left. Then she too, walked at the other direction.

" Ed! Al! Lets go! " Winry said then she stopped as she heard no reply. She turned and saw Ed following the others, Al followed behind.

" Hey! you two! " Winry said as she ran to their direction.

Sciezska turned and saw Winry right behind her. " Winry..." she said shocked.

Then Winry pointed at the two. " Ed! Al! " She shouted as the two looked back.

" Hey, Winry..." Ed said casually with a wide grin.

" Where are you going? We were supposed to go to Ms. Gracia's... " Winry said as Ed shrugged his shoulders. " Lets tag along for a bit...I'm curious..." Ed said.

" But..." Winry started but Ed cut her off, " It'll only be awhile...I want to be in this story a little more..." Ed said still smiling.

" Intruding one's personal affairs is bad..." Winry said. " Though it is...Aren't you curious if your guess is right? " Ed said as Winry kept silent.

" See? Let's go! " Ed said as he ran after Havoc and the rest. " Hey Ed! " Winry yelled but Ed ignored her. " Then she sighed frustrated. Alphonse cheered her up. " Sorry, brother is always like this. " he said as Winry nodded. " I know...He can be stubborn when he's curious...Guess I'll tag along. " She replied as Al nodded and ran towards his brother.

" Guess you were dragged along too..." Sciezska said following behind, the others as Winry followed right beside her.

" Yeah...Looks like it..." Winry said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Sciezska smiled, " But I guess It'll be fun...Especially since we're together as a whole group...without worrying and problems...It's great that we can still hang out like this..." She said as Winry nodded. " Yeah, you're right It is great to be able to have fun like this..." she said.

Then a cold breeze pass by, " Brr...It's cold tonight..." Sciezska said as she wrapped her hands around her. "Yeah...It is..." Winry said as she did the same as they laughed sheepishly as they walked at the park.

As the group walked aimlessly at their goal. They tried to find the answer to the Mystery...Who know what they would do to find out and what they would react if they figure it out...For now the Chase begins.

* * *

_**- End of Chapter Two, The Mystery-**_

* * *

Author's Note: So was it alright? Sorry if there are typos.

* * *

I hope that it matches the behavior of the characters to the original, or did I went over board? And is this chapter okay or Should I just let this be a One-Shot? Please review...

* * *

If you do happen to want me to continue, On the next Chapter, there will be RoyAi scenes. I've already written it, in fact there is only RoyAi on the next chapter... ^_^ Do you still want to me write it?

* * *

All I want to say is thank you for reading this story and thanks for the favorite's and as well as to your reviews. Consider this added chapter a Thank you.

* * *

See you on the next chapter... :) The Second Stage of a date will be revealed!


	3. The Reason

A/n: Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! I'm happy and grateful to know that someone's reading this and enjoying it!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Fullmetal._

* * *

_:**The Second Stage of a date**:_

* * *

" _The first stage of a date is to ask the person directly, without doubt and worry. What's important is confidence, The second stage is to make her feel comfortable around you for the whole date, that is a very important factor for a successful date._

_Talk about things that interests the person and as much as possible, even though you may or may not know each other for a long time, Get to know more about the person you're with._

_Trust on yourself and the most important thing is...To be yourself and not be someone else._

_Also don't make the person you're with be bored with you, so don't be so serious, instead, you can also make funny jokes or remarks, after all...A date is where two people have fun. "_ Roy thought to himself.

" _Just don't over do it..._"

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Reason.**

* * *

" It's quite cold out tonight...'' Riza thought to herself as she placed her hands on her arms and gently rubbed against it to make her a bit warm.

Roy walked besides her, his gaze was at the night sky. " You don't think, It'll rain now...Do you? " He asked as he saw that there is no single star at the sky and it was quite cloudy.

" I hope it wouldn't, sir... I'm afraid that I forgot to bring an umbrella..." She said as another breeze pass by, It was getting more chilly.

" Yeah, I hope it wouldn't, Rain makes me feel..._Useless..._" Roy said as he pout.

" Yes, it does make you _useless_...sir. " Riza said with a little smile.

Roy frowned, " I was expecting you'll say that, that isn't so or such..." He said as he looked at her.

" Then that would be a lie, sir. " She said as she looked at him with a smile, Roy sighed in defeat and smiled back. " Whatever you say..." He said as they continued their walk.

* * *

Black Hayate followed close beside them, he wagged his tail happily, Amuse to watching his two companions.

The he turned to the surroundings, The park was very beautiful, bright and colorful that it defies the darkness and dullness of night.

All seemed perfect, the only thing that bothers them is the chilly breeze.

Riza rubbed more harder and Roy saw this. " She's cold..." He thought.

Without thinking about it a second time, he removed his black coat and offered it to her. " You know...It's kinda cold out tonight. You may need this. " He said as he held his coat out towards her.

Riza's eyes grew and hesitated, " I'm fine, sir..." She said.

" No, it's okay. " Roy insisted.

" I couldn't possib- " Riza started but stopped as Roy placed a finger on her lips.

" You need it more than I do...I'll be fine, Besides...I have other ways to keep myself warm..." He said with a wide grin as Riza raised a brow at him.

" Am I or am I not the Flame alchemist? " He said as Riza looked at him with a little smile and sighed.

Roy offered his coat again and this time, Riza took it and wore it making Roy smirk. " Feeling warmer? " He asked playfully.

" Barely...But thanks. " Riza replied.

" You want me to make things more warmer? " He asked teasingly.

" If you're planning on setting the whole park on fire, then I'll decline your offer, sir. " She said casually with a little smile.

Roy was about to speak but he couldn't think of the right words.

He frowned and thought that he was loosing in their conversation.

* * *

Black Hayate was really amused by this.

They kept silent for awhile as they walk, surveying the scenery.

The people that were passing by, was looking at them curiously. Well they were still wearing their Military uniforms.

Some looked at them with Fear. Some with Respect and others smiled as the feel safe that they're on patrol.

Some are just really happy, Especially the girls, as Roy flashed his lady killer smirk and with that, sent almost all the girls passing by to swoon at him.

The act made Riza shook her head. Laughing in the inside.

* * *

" We're kind of attracting attention. Aren't we Lieutenant? " He said as he put his hands on his pockets.

" Especially you. General...You simply stand out, sir. " Riza said as Roy shook his head. " True...But not just me. "

" After the battle on the promised day...We've attracted more attention. The whole Military did. " Roy said.

" It's understandable, sir...So many things have happened after that. " Riza said as Roy nodded. " Indeed it has. "

" So many things have happened, but I'm happy that it turned out like this..." Roy said as he eyed the scenery. Riza turned to look at him and listened.

" But what truly made me thankful is that I was given the chance to see this..." He added as he look at Riza and smiled.

Riza looked back and could only share a reassuring smile at him.

Roy continued to speak, " When I lost my eyesight...I thought that I was alone, Trapped by the darkness of my vision. The light that brightens my way towards my goal was taken away from me. A light that soon fade and I couldn't do anything about it. "

Then Roy looked at the scenery before continuing, " That must've been the feeling of the Ishbalians...After the war, I'm sure that they've felt the same thing that I had just recently felt...They've lost so many and they could not do anything about it. They too, also lost that light and got blinded, In their case, By anguish, pain and even vengeance.

They could only watch as things pass by, lose all hope and gave in. Denied of their rights and have been long tossed aside as the likes of us left them for the dead. " He said as he sighed.

Then he looked at Riza and spoke, " As I realize this...It truly made me think about what I must do first, before I reached my goal of becoming Fuhrer. Though it is what I've been trying to reach all this time and that was also what I've always wanted...

But It's still too early. I have much to learn before I can run a whole country. So much more must be done. I cannot just simply turn a blind eye towards what happening around when It's so obvious.

That's why I decided to help the Ishbalians...To give them back their rights to give them the light that has burned out and help them stand among us, once again.

Another chance for a bright future...as I myself has been given. Though it is closely impossible, But nothing is truly unreachable as I was blinded so I was never be able to grasp at the future that I've worked hard to achieved, But I was given another chance to see once more...and I've decided.

I've decided to help the Ishbalians have another chance...That is my reason for wanting to go to Ishbal and change their policies, so they could live among us as equals. That is my reason and that is my new goal. " He said as he saw his companion looked at him in awe.

" Oh, sorry...Was I boring you? " He said as Riza shook her head. " No, sir. It's quite...inspiring. It's a very wonderful reason. " Riza said reassuringly.

Roy smiled and then thought for a minute and asked, " And what about you? I'm sure you've got other plans than hanging out with a boring, General. "

Riza looked at him and shook her head again, " You're far from being boring, sir. Something's always happening when I'm with you. "

Roy grinned, " I'm a riot, Aren't I? " He said as Riza nodded. " Yes, sir. You've always been getting into trouble and always getting me dragged in to it..." She said making Roy frown.

" So you hate me for it? " Roy said as Riza shook her head, " Though you always get ourselves into trouble, can be clumsy and lazy, and carelessly risking your life. I've never hated you. " She said reassuringly with a smile.

Roy smiled back, " Even though you said my flaws, I'm very happy to hear that. Even though you say It's okay, I can't help but wonder, if I was forcing you to help me on my naive decisions. Have you ever hesitated or regret following me? " He asked.

" Never had I hesitated. Also, no one ever forced me to do this. I continue to follow you because I simply wanted to. Because I believe it is the right decision and never did I regret my actions, I've done whether I'm with you or not, it is my own choice. I'll never stop following you till you tell me to stop. " Riza said.

" And what If I stray from that right path? " Roy said looking at her as she looked back. " Then I'll help you go back to the right track. " She said making Roy smile.

" So...You're willing to follow me even if I'm done helping with Ishbal and become Fuhrer? " He asked nervously, Relieve as he saw Riza nod. " If you'll allow me to..."

" Besides, sir...I still have to check you out to make sure you do your paperwork and don't let you slack off often..." She added making Roy pout.

Roy sighed and said, " Are you implying that I'm a terrible leader? " He asked, " Do you not trust me? "

Riza shook her head, " No, I trust that you will be a great leader...I'm only saying that you're just a little lazy. " She said.

Roy laughed sheepishly, " You think so? What if it's just an act. " He said teasingly.

" Probably not, sir. Since I think you're enjoying yourself...You take naps and even burn paperwork as soon as I turned my back. " She said as Roy grinned. " How'd you knew if you were looking at another direction? " He asked.

" Because, sir...I knew you too well. She said with a smile.

Roy smiled back, " And as soon as you turned back to look at me, I work diligently because I, Knew you too well. " He added and soon both ended up laughing a little.

Little Black Hayate was wagging his tail excitedly as he watched and listened eagerly as his two companions continued to talked and occasionally teased one another.

* * *

They knew each other very well to the point that they can read each other's mind in a single glance.

They also have profound respect and trust among each other that they feel comfortable by just being together.

They care for one another, though not express with words, a single glance and reassuring smiles is enough to say that they'll be by each others side.

But what really binds them together is that they enjoy being with another and they couldn't have it in any other way.

They continued to enjoy the night, Unaware of the surprises that's in store.

All they know that it's going to be an enjoying night that they will never forget.

* * *

_**- End of Chapter Three, The Reason. -**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_first of all, Thanks for reading this. and as I look at this...It's getting shorter now, isn't it? :(

But there is another chapter, though...I'll make it a little longer! :)

* * *

If there are any typos, I'm so sorry! Though I tried my best not to get any...Once I read it again, I do see a few misspellings...why is that? ha ha.

* * *

So if you were expecting much more on this chapter, sorry. I'll do my best at the later chapters, this is my first shot on an FMA story.

* * *

As for the next chapter...I guess it's a secret.

More RoyAi? and funny, meaningful scenes? I don't know... :3

* * *

**_The Third Stage of a date_** will be revealed in the next chapter, so I hope that you'll look forward to it. ^_~


	4. The Gift

Author's note: Yeah, this chapter is longer than the last. :) Hope you'll enjoy this...

Thanks to all the favorites and alerts! And thanks to Tigerette for the inspiring review. It made me happy.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal and It's Characters...Doing this only for fun._

* * *

**_:The Third Stage of a date:_**

* * *

_The Third Stage of a date, though not exactly completely necessary, but it can be a great way to show how much you value your date,_

_ yep, it's to give a nice gift. After all...Actions speak louder than words. It's also a very nice gesture._

_Be it whether as friends or lovers, a nice gift would be nice for a date's remembrance._

_A gift that reminds you of your special night together, being with the one you love and cherish._

_Luxury and size doesn't matter, It's the thought and feelings that counts, It doesn't have to be expensive, It doesn't have to be big and flashy...But it does have to be unique._

_Something that says, It's you. Give that person something that will surprise them, something that He or She may love._

_You can also have a gift for yourself! Whether you bought it, or even better, made it...It's would be great if the both of you have something to share._

_And that gift is where only the two of you have and no one else has the same like it!_

_Because this date, the memories and laughter that you and your date shared that night, Is yours and your date, alone. And nothing is the same._

* * *

_It's also fun If you have a puppy by your side. ( XD)_

* * *

_**- Chapter Four: The Gift -**_

* * *

" I have the feeling that the Colonel went this way... " Fuery said as the others look at him with questioning eyes, " What makes you say that, Fuery? " Havoc asked.

" Look here..." Fuery uttered and pointed something on the ground. The others look at what he's pointing at.

It was tracks, Much like a dog's paw prints. It was very muddy and by the look of it...It seems to be freshly made.

" Dog tracks... " Edward said as he and the others look to where it leads, The tracks continued up ahead, to the point that it can still be seen at a far distance...And it doesn't stop there.

" Judging by the size of these paw prints...I can say that it's the same size as Black Hayate's..." Alphonse said as the other thought of the dog...

As they thought about it...It was very much like Black Hayate's.

" See? I told you that It's Ms. Riza... " Winry exclaimed as the others look at her.

" Wait a minute, Who knows if that's just another stray dog? " Falman said as the others thought about it...

It was a fact.

Then Breda gulped and spoke nervously, " Whatever or Whoever will that path lead to...I'd rather not follow it, because there will be, no doubt, A dog. "

The others smiled as they eyed Breda panicking at the thought of a dog. Then Havoc turned to Winry and asked, " Then why don't you join us in our bet, Fuery may need a hand. "

Winry look at him and laughed sheepishly as she scratch her head before she spoke, " Though I love to...I can't exactly. You see...I don't have enough cash with me, right now..."

Then Winry looked at Edward with a very adorable, puppy-dog eyes, begging. " Ed...Can you please lend me..." She started but Edward cut her of, saying, " I don't have money. "

Alphonse can't stop laughing at his brother's fast response.

The Winry looked depressed, " Failed to get some cash and Couldn't afford the luxury to finish my question..." She uttered as the others smiled at the two.

Then Armstrong looked back at the tracks and spoke, " May I suggest that we follow this track and see where it will lead to? "

The others, except Breda nodded, " Since we still got no lead whatsoever...I'd say, It's a plan. " Ross said.

Brosh added with a wide smile, " Who know what will find at the end of this path? "

Sciezska was getting very excited, " This really feels like a real mystery novel...We're like detectives. " She said excitedly as the others except Breda began to follow the tracks.

Should we really follow that path, than to ask around instead? ..Hey! " Breda said as he was lifted from behind by Armstrong. " Do you plan on asking every person in the whole park? Let's follow this path and check what's at the end. " He said as Breda was trying his best to get out of the Major's grasp.

" Let me go! " Breda complained as the others laugh at him.

Curiously, The group decided to follow the tracks...Not knowing what's in store, What will they see at the end of the path?

* * *

**_- Back with Roy and Riza -_**

* * *

" Ah, how lovely... " Roy said as he helped Riza picked up a very muddy Black Hayate.

The poor little puppy was completely covered with thick mud due to an innocent incident.

* * *

While the Trio was walking, The park scenery completely amazed the black puppy. It was very lively that really interested him.

Then, as he was gazing at the view...A lone firefly rested on his nose. Curiously it reached out his paw to it, and the insect flew away.

Due to his very curious and active nature. It followed the firefly, circling around Roy and Riza. As the insect move forward ahead, Black Hayate followed, running after it and sped forward.

Roy and Riza followed the puppy close behind.

The firefly landed on a rock, On the damp, grass covered ground areas of the park. Black Hayate playfully pounced on it.

But he jumped a little far off. He whimpered as he fell down far from his target, Instead he fell from a mud puddle, he stood up as he saw the firefly flew far away.

Then he saw that Roy and his mistress were going near to him, He saw Roy smirking as Riza shook her head.

Black Hayate's Lower body was completely covered in mud, as well as his feet and some are scattered around all over him.

* * *

The once Black pup, turned Brown with all the mud.

Riza knelt beside the pup as she began to wipe the mud away by using her handkerchief.

Black Hayate was amusingly wagging his tail, causing mud to flew. But what made it worse is that the little puppy shook his entire body to help get rid of the mud.

It did, However it also sent the mud hurling, everywhere.

" Hayate! " Riza yelled as the puppy stop and looked at her curiously and innocently with his little tongue out.

Still wagging his tail, a mud ball came hurling towards, Riza's face and landed on her cheek.

Riza looked sternly at the puppy, as she shook her head while the black puppy whimpered apologetically.

Then suddenly, Roy couldn't help but laugh at the look of Riza.

At first Riza glared at him, but seeing Roy laugh so hard, very much amused. Though it was very irritating, Roy's laugh can be contagious, She can't help to not smile and soon find herself laughing along, despite the situation.

Then Black Hayate looked at them smiling, once again wagging his mud covered tail, sending mud showering from all over. " Hayate! " Riza said, Laughing as she did.

* * *

Then Roy kneel down beside her and gently wiped the mud on her cheek with his _glove_.

" Very funny, sir. " Riza said as Roy grinned, Though she did let him wiped the mud away though.

Why his gloves when he could have rather used a handkerchief? That's Roy for you, Who knows what else he has up on his sleeves?

As soon as he was done, He stood up and went to Black Hayate, lifted him up as he went near the lakeside and placed the pup down, Riza followed behind.

Then Roy knelt down and dipped his still clean gloves to the lake, using that, he wiped the mud away from the puppy's face and it's lower body. He drenched the still clean part of the glove again and soon work on cleaning the pup's feet.

Black Hayate whimpered comfortably and relaxed as he watch Roy, happily.

Then he saw his mistress kneel beside him and help clean his tail.

Black Hayate enjoyed being groomed, But he couldn't help not to shook his body, He felt too wet and couldn't resist to shook his body, Muddy water came hurling as he did.

" Hayate! " Roy and Riza said as Hayate stopped and looked at them innocently, Wagging his tail with his little tongue out.

Soon, they couldn't help but laugh and they continued to wash the little mutt.

* * *

After a few minutes, Black Hayate was very clean and still very wet. Riza stood up and saw how muddy her handkerchief was, she sighed and was about to threw it to a nearby trash bin, when suddenly Roy held her wrist and stopped her from doing so, She look at him with a raise brow and questioning eyes as Roy only smiled.

" Let me handle it..." Roy said as he took the handkerchief from Riza.

Riza watched him curiously, as Roy placed his muddy gloves and Riza's handkerchief on the ground, A few inches away from a very wet Black Hayate.

Then Roy clapped his hands together once and soon afterwards flicked his fingers, setting the items in fire.

Black Hayate let out a lazy yawn, and happily stretched his body near the fire to dry himself and warm him up. Then he stood up and circled the flame as he dried himself up.

As soon as the little puppy was warm and dry, He happily skipped toward his Mistress. He barked at her as Riza kneel down and rubbed the puppy behind the ears earning her a low whine from the relaxed puppy.

Then She and Black Hayate watched in curiosity as Roy clapped his hands together once again.

" I'm really still not used to these clapping business, yet...Though I have to admit, it does have it's benefits..." He said with a smile before he slammed his hands on the ground, just below the flame.

Riza and Black Hayate watched as the fire went out, but what greeted their eyes weren't ash or anything burnt...Rather, what they saw are two crystal necklaces, simple yet delicate necklaces that has a silver thread that holds the crystal pendant and it was adorned by colorful stones that glisten at the moonlight.

Though it was very simple, it was still very beautiful.

* * *

" How'd you do that, sir...? " Riza said surprised by what she saw. Roy simply grinned as he took the two necklaces in his hand and stood up, looking at her.

" By alchemy, Lieutenant. " He teased with a wide grin as Riza smiled, " I knew that..." She said then Roy went closer to her.

" True...I don't need a transmutation circle..." He started as he look at her. " But some principles of the law still applies. Be it Flame alchemy or not...You still need something with equal value... " he added as he wore the other necklace.

" To be able to create this simple necklace, I had to use the muddy ignition gloves and your muddy handkerchief as an exchange..." He explained.

" The thread is made out, part of the still unburnt cloth, the Ignition gloves are quite resistant to fire...Plus I drenched it, so that really add it's resistance to not be burnt..." He added as he unclasped the hook of the necklace and he wore the necklace to her.

" Perfect..." He thought as he looked at her.

Riza then held the pendant as Roy explained, " The pendant, that crystal pendant is made out of ash..."

Riza looked at him and smiled, " Though I know that a crystal does compose of ash...It's still quite a wonder..." She said as Roy nodded. " Yeah, It can be tricky. "

" When ash is heated up by the right temperature, it turns to crystal...a stronger fire will only melt the crystal...But for the designs, of course, with the help of the other particles...The mud, it molded perfectly to the rest of the pendant. "

Riza looked at the crystal pendant, and then to the tiny colorful stones, " As for the stones, those tiny colorful shards came from the the ground, the same ground that were standing on right now. " Roy said as Riza looked at the ground and then to him.

" Did you know that the ground were standing in right now is made out off tiny metal fragments. Colorful shiny shards...Though it's very much unnoticeable, because we barely pay attention to little things like this. Who knows that the ground were stepping on can have some interesting shards? " Roy explained.

Then he grinned, " Shards that can be a very good material that adds color to the necklace, I made. "

Riza smiled at Roy's childish behavior as she held the pendant, " It seems you knew this would happen...You know a lot about all this. " She said softly.

* * *

Then Roy looked at her sincerely and spoke, " Though, I'm sorry that it's not perfect..."

Riza shook her head and spoke, " It looks very beautiful, sir..."

" Though it's not the best, It will be, if you give it to the right person...It's not perfect since it's missing another half...Because what makes it beautiful is the person who receives it, making it complete. " Roy said as he smiled and held her hand, " It's not perfect and that's why it's so damn beautiful. " He said as he looked at her eyes as Riza returned his gaze.

" And nobody in the whole world has this necklace but us, It may not be expensive, it may not be made of luxurious gems. It's value can never be compared and none can be greater...Because this pendant...is ours and ours alone..." Roy said as Riza smiled sweetly, her eyes soften and she held his hand, " Thank you, sir..." She said.

Roy shook his head and smiled, " No, Thank you, Riza. Thanks for always being with me. Thank you for not giving up on me even when things have gotten so hard, Thanks for believing in me...Thank you, Riza. " He said sincerely as Riza blushed a little and smiled.

They continued to stare lovingly at each other, no words were needed, All was perfect and Roy saw this as his chance.

* * *

But unfortunately, When it all seemed perfect...when all seems to be in it's right place.

A certain someone spoke from behind them, bringing them back to reality.

" My, I haven't expect to see the two of you here, tonight. " The familiar voice said.

Roy, Riza and Black Hayate looked behind and smiled as they saw who it was.

It was Gracia with Little Elysia close beside her.

" Hello, Gracia... " Roy said as they shook hands, Riza decided to bow as a greeting.

" It's nice to see the two of you too..." Gracia said as she looked at the shy Elysia, " Come on, Dear...Say hello. " She said as Elysia looked at her and nodded, " Hello..." Elysia shyly said.

" Hello, Elysia..How're you doing? " Roy greeted, " My, you're growing to be a nice fine lady..." He added making Elysia blush and hide behind her mother.

Roy, Riza and Gracia smiled at her modest behavior.

* * *

Then Gracia looked at Roy and Riza and then asked, " So what brings the two of you here, If I may ask? Is there a problem? "

Roy shook his head and smiled, " No there is no problem...we're just out for a walk. " He said as Gracia nodded.

" I see...We were just out getting a few Ingredients for a Quiche, since Winry and the Elric brothers said that they'll pay a visit later. " Gracia said as Roy's eyes grew. " _Fullmetal_? " He uttered.

Then he grinned, " So the _little midget_ is going to visit. " he said as Riza smiled, as shook her head at Roy's childish behavior.

Gracia laughed and even Elysia giggled a bit.

" Yes. Winry called me earlier this day, they said they were in Rush Valley and since they were on a train going to Central, they said that they'll pay a visit. Since it's kind of late now...I offered them to stay the night and they complied. " Gracia said as Roy nodded.

" I see...So you'll have a very loud company with you guys tonight, shocking that it was made by a very _small_ person..." Roy said with a wide grin.

Elysia giggled a bit and nodded, forgetting her shyness she spoke, " Yep, _Little Brother _always gets angry when I call him small...He's so funny! Uncle Roy...Why does he deny being called small when he is? " She asked innocently.

Roy grinned, " Yeah...Even I wonder why..." Roy said playfully as Riza lightly elbowed him, Making Roy grin wider as he looked at her, scratching his head. Riza shook her head and smiled back.

Then Gracia looked at Riza then to Roy and asked, " So are the two of you out on patrol? "

Roy shook his head, " Though we are out, looking around if there are trouble and making sure it's safe...Our true reasons for being here is because we want to celebrate...Just a little celebration as we just been promoted, you see. " He said as Gracia clapped her hands together in delight.

" That's very wonderful...Congratulations! I'm sure my husband is also very happy. " Gracia said with a smile as Roy nodded and smiled back, " Knowing him...He's probably is..." He said as he stared at the night sky.

* * *

Then as Roy and Gracia continued to talk about it, Elysia saw Black Hayate watching, silently wagging his tail as he listened.

Then Elysia left her mother's side and moved closer to the Black puppy. In return Black Hayate looked at her curiously as Elysia patted his head giggling as she did so.

Riza smiled as she saw Elysia uttered a squeal a bit as Black Hayate licked her face and she giggled as she hugged the puppy.

Riza continued to watch the young girl giggle as she petted the pup. She felt relaxed seeing this.

" What's his name, Big sister? " Elysia asked curiously as she stared innocently at Riza.

Riza smiled before she spoke, " Black Hayate. "

Elysia nodded and petted the puppy's head. " Black Hayate...You're a very good boy! " She said as she hugged the puppy again.

Black Hayate let out a soft whine, wagging his tail as he felt comfortable.

Riza kneel beside them and spoke softly, " Do you like dogs, Elysia? " She asked as she held Elysia's head.

Elysia looked at her and smiled, " _I Love Dogs! _" She said happily as she hugged Black Hayate tighter, Riza smiled at her.

Roy and Gracia smiled at the little Elysia, too.

" Well...look at that Lieutenant. We both have something in common...It reminds me of something..." Roy said as he went near her.

" Now, Now, Elysia...I think it's about time to leave them alone for now...I think we're intruding. " Gracia said as Elysia went to her, waving goodbye to the puppy.

As Gracia picked Elysia up, Riza stood up and eyed Roy, she saw him looking very amused, whistling to himself, avoiding her glance, looking at the other direction.

" I guess this is good bye, Brigadier General, Mustang. " Gracia said to Roy then to Riza. " Take care, Lieutenant Colonel, Hawkeye. "

" You're leaving so soon? " Roy asked as Gracia nodded. " Yes, I'm afraid so...I am expecting visitors tonight...I still have to prepare dinner. " She said.

Roy spoke, " I see..." Then he grinned, " I hope you'll prepare some milk too and give it to Fullmetal. " He said teasingly as Riza lightly elbowed him again as he grinned wider.

" Of course, I'll prepare some milk...It's important for a _growing child..._" Gracia said as she winked, Then they all laughed.

Then they smiled, " Guess It's time to go..." Gracia said as Roy and Riza nodded.

" Good bye Gracia...Elysia...Take care! " Roy said as he and Gracia shook hands and he also patted Elysia's head.

Then Riza on the other hand, Lifted Black Hayate and walked towards Gracia and Elysia.

Elysia smiled happily as she scratched Hayate's ears making it growl contentedly. " Good Bye, Black Hayate! " She said then she stared at Roy and Riza. " Good bye, Uncle Roy! Bye Bye Lieutenant! " She said with a wide smile, waving goodbye.

They shook hands before they part, as soon as Gracia moved back and began to walk at the other direction. Roy shouted, " Tease the Fullmetal for me! And say Hi to Alphonse and Winry for us! " He said as Gracia smiled and nodded as she and Elysia waved goodbye.

Roy and Riza waved back till they were out of sight, even Black Hayate was barking farewell as he wagged his tail.

Gracia and Elysia was nearly out of sight, But Roy, Riza and Black Hayate managed to hear Elysia say, " Bye! Bye! " out in the distance.

With that they smiled, Later, Riza placed Black Hayate down.

" Children can be very sweet, aren't they? " Roy asked as Riza straightened herself up and look at him, smiling.

" Yes, sir...They're wonderful... " She replied as they stared at one another for awhile, before they continued their night.

They watched as Black Hayate lead the way, Making sure not to lead to another muddy situation by jumping at another mud puddle and leave _another_ muddy track.

* * *

**_- Back with Ed, Havoc and the rest. -_**

* * *

As they spent their time, following the muddy tracks, It suddenly came to a stop. They gazed at the end...

There was an overgrown bush...

Everyone sighed, it was another dead end, there were no Colonel around and there was nothing out of the ordinary...

When suddenly the overgrown bush rustled, causing the group to back off a little in surprise.

" Is it a wild animal, brother ? " Al asked shakily as he hid behind Ed, " Well, I don't know! " Ed replied.

" No, it's an _**Alien**_! " Sciezska suddenly uttered, shocking the rest, " Eh? Alien? "

Then Breda cowered behind, Armstrong and spoke shakily, " Whatever it is...It's definitely, must be a beast! " He exclaimed as the others gulped.

Then to stop this conversation from getting worse, Master Sergeant, Fuery decided to look into it. He knelt down and searched the Bush...

He gulped as the others watched him from behind.

Then Fuery suddenly gasp as the others watched him shocked, " What's wrong? What did you see? " they asked nervously as Fuery picked something up.

" Neither guys..." Fuery said as he lifted something up and then, turned around and showed it to the group.

* * *

" _Arf!_ " It said as the whole group uttered, " It's a..."

Fuery finished for them, "It's only a stray puppy..." he said with a smile as he held the puppy.

" Arf! Arf! " it greeted as everyone sighed.

It was a snow colored puppy, it was small, much resembling like Black Hayate and it's a girl.

" Aww...It's so cute! " Winry said as she went near and petted it... " She seems to be dirty..." She added as Fuery nodded, " Yeah. " He uttered as he eyed the puppy's muddy paws.

" And I though it was an alien..." Sciezska said dejectedly as she got a tissue out of her bag and went towards the white muddy pup.

Then Havoc sighed, " Just when I believe that it will lead us to something related to the Colonel. " He said dejectedly as he got a cigarette from his pocket and soon smoke.

Fuery got the tissue from Sciezska and began to wiped the puppy's muddy feet. " Poor puppy...She must've been through a lot..." He thought.

Then Fuery looked at the group and asked, " Looks like it's another orphaned puppy...poor girl...It seems to have been through a lot...Hey, who wants to be her owner? "

He got no reply.

" Okay...well...I can't leave her alone like this...But I can't take care of her, when I can't even take care of myself..." Fuery sais sadly as the puppy whimpered along with him.

" Then allow me to take care of her! " Armstrong spoke as he removed his coat and flexed his muscles as it send shivers to the group.

" Allow me to take her and let me shower her with infinite love and compassion, as I teach her the artistic style of perfection, passed down for the Armstrong line for generations! " He said as he flex and stretched his muscles with a very terrifying glare. _( XD)_

Scaring not only the puppy but everyone else as well...literally.

Especially to Edward since he was just right beside him, " Ah, Major! Please wait...Stop! " Edward said, complaining.

" I think we should find him a different owner..." Ross said as Fuery nodded. " Yeah.."

Then Havoc teased, " Yeah, Like give it to Breda, here..."

" Shut up, Havoc. " Breda said he eyed the puppy, as he moved and hid behind Edward.

" Bad choice for a wall, Breda! " Havoc teased again as Breda thought for a minute and look at Edward, then he grinned as he step back. " Oh, right..." Breda said as Edward fumed.

**" _Who are you calling a midget that's to small to be able to protect someone?_ " **Edward screamed as the Major held him, the others laugh at him as he rant.

Then Sciezska petted the puppy and spoke, " Too bad that I can't take care of her..." she said as the puppy whimpered.

Fuery nodded and then sighed, " It's understandable...since I can't as well..."

" Too bad that we can't take care of her as well...We're kind of busy with Den. " Winry said as she petted the puppy.

Then Alphonse asked, " So what do you plan on doing with her now? You aren't just going to leave her alone, right. "

Fuery nodded, " Of course I won't leave her alone...I'll just tag her along and asked around who's willing to take care of her...If we do see the Colonel, I could consider asking him again if it gets desperate...I'm sure he'll take care of her. " He said as he looked at the pup, The puppy looked back and happily wagged her tail and barked in response.

* * *

Soon all grouped together and Ross spoke, " Looks like we still got no lead on this mission of ours..."

Everyone sighed, " It's going to be a very long night..." Brosh added as they walked around.

While Armstong was busily showing Roy's picture, asking if the people passing by had seen him, Fuery let the snow furred dog to let her freely moved at the ground.

The dog eyed the paper that Armstrong was holding, then barked and circled the group a couple of times, as it got everyone's attention.

She sniff the ground and ran forward, she looked back at the group and barked a couple of times and wagged her tail excitedly. She ran back to the group and circled around them.

" What's wrong, girl? " Fuery asked as the puppy moved forward again and looked back at the group, patiently waiting.

" It looks like it wants us to follow her..." Edward said as the others nodded, " It seems so..." Falman said.

" Alright, Let's go! " Edward said as he ran after the puppy, " Looks like she's got some use to us, after all! Come on guys...Let's go! " Havoc said as the others followed him.

Except Breda who remained motionless, " Is this really a good Idea? " He said as the Armstrong shoved him and followed the rest...

* * *

Where will the puppy lead them?

Will they finally find a clue to the mystery or better will they finally meet Mustang and his date?

Or will it just be another dead end?

Well...Look forward for the next chapter.

* * *

_**- End of Chapter four: The Gift.** -_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading this...I have to say that I had very fun writing this story. I tried to add somethings that I missed in Brotherhood, " That the worlds not perfect, that's why it's so damn beautiful " "I love dogs!" Those are two of my favorite scenes in the first anime. But true, I love FMA Brotherhood/Manga more. :)

By the way, I've watched the Anime and have read the Manga in Japanese...so as for how I spelled some of the names and places...Shouldn't it be Elicia and Ishval? Oh, well...

I hope you like that 'Necklace' part...I wanted to add a scene where they use alchemy. I did have quite a headache, thinking of a great scene and as I see it...I'm quite proud of it.

And If you're wondering about the white pup, well I did saw a white dog with Black Hayate in the picture at the end of brotherhood and If you seen it as well, Yep that's her. :D

* * *

As much as I did enjoyed this...I have thought about writing another story, I'm still working on it, and I plan on naming it, " A Dream come true. " Is the tittle It's still RoyAi. While I'll update this story by next week.

* * *

Hope you had fun! Thanks for reading this story and thanks for the support! Look forward to the next chapter and I promise to do better! Thanks again.


	5. The Surprise

**:How to make a date:**

* * *

**Yay!** Thanks to, Chanify, Tigrette, ONikkiMitsugiO, Animelegend, Addicted4life and 04JessElric29 for the reviews. Hope you'll still support this!

I would also like to thank the ones who have favorite'd this story as well as the alerts, I'll continue to do better.

* * *

Author's Note: Again thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait. I was kind of held back a little, because I was going to different schools, since I'm going to college soon. I haven't had much of a chance to write.

Anyway, I still did manage to update this and I'm quite satisfied at how this turned out...I nearly whacked my head for an idea. ha, ha...I usually write on the spot. Sorry if there are typos.

Well, Here is chapter five! thanks for all the support that you've given to this story and to myself. I'm very happy that you're reading this. Now without further ado...Here is the story!

* * *

- The Fourth Stage of a date -

* * *

The Fourth Stage of a date is not highly recommended, Because it is very, less likely to happen.

But if you are lucky enough,_ (Very Unlucky)_ to be in this kind of situation, then this is really, very important.

This Stage of a date covers...Sudden Intrusion.

Yep, the irritating nuisance, why does it feel like, the people that you don't wish to see that time, crosses path with you so unexpectedly, sometimes?

Anyway, If it does happen, Don't be too obvious that you are very much irritated to see them. ( :D)

Also, don't avoid or ignore them. It's very in appropriate and disrespectful.

Besides, there is a high possibility that they've already seen you too, they're only letting you make the first move.

Whether the intruder is your friends, Family or even your rival, Go, Go on and greet them.

Be confident about yourself and be proud of your date. Tell them that both of you are enjoying the night, being together, in each others company.

What's the point in being so secretive about it? If you've done nothing wrong and you really care about for you date, then why hide it? When In fact, You can boast about it.

Besides, keeping secrets from one another, about your friends or family, is a form of distrust. Do you not, trust your date or do you not trust yourself?

Don't let others get in your way. Believe and have faith in yourself, no matter how hard and embarrassing the situation is. Have confidence and don't run away. Rather, Face them!

Well...You don't really have to tell them everything. After all, you have your own rights for privacy. As long as you're okay with it, then it's fine. If not, don't force yourself and tell them that it's getting way personal to your liking.

Being honest is also just as important and don't be in such a rush to say goodbye, do it properly. Before you continue to do your plans for the night.

Just remember this and all will be fine. Don't avoid it because you can never avoid it forever.

Learn how to face it. Because, no matter how large the world is...You can never hide from it. Because fate has its ways and with that, the truth can be brutal.

So, no matter how irritating it may seem to be, just smile and keep your cool. Try to enjoy the night, even if you have extra company...at the time being.

Just smile and heed the advice well.

* * *

- **Chapter five: The Surprise** -

* * *

" What are you guys, doing here! "

" Oh hey! I haven't expect that I'll be seeing you here tonight, as well! "

" I'm very happy to see you, guys! "

" Huh? Oh, hey Al! Nice to see you again! " He said as he shook hands with Alphonse. Then the man turned to Edward and flashed a smile, " Hey Ed! Nice to see you too...It seems you're well. You're as small as ever! " He added teasingly.

Then Edward fumed, " Who are you calling a Pea-sized, Runt! " He yelled threateningly at the intruding man, the latter just laughed at him.

Edward was very irritated and he wanted to, so bad...punch the guy in the face. He was just about to do so, but he stopped as he felt a Kunai on the side of his neck.

" Don't hurt, The young master... "

Edward gulped, and turned around waving his hands panickingly, " I won't! I won't! " He said nervously.

" Lan Fan, Let Ed go. I'm well aware of his short temper..." He said as Lan Fan went to his side. " You really haven't change, Ed. " The man added as Edward looked back at him and spoke, " Likewise...Geez, Ling...You're still very irritating. " Then they shook hands.

Then Havoc and the group neared the rest. Alphonse then noticed that Ling and Lan Fan wasn't alone. Behind them were Mei and Shao Mei, who was, waving their hands. " Sir Alphonse! " Mei said as Alphonse returned the greeting.

" Mei! Nice to see you, again...Are you doing well? " Alphonse asked as Mei nodded shyly.

" I'm fine...Thanks for asking. I hope you are as well. " Mei said modestly as Alphonse nodded and smiled.

Then as Edward Intoduced Ling and the rest. Winry saw someone else behind them, " Paninya? " She said out loud, shocked. As the girl look back at her and smiled.

" Heya, Winry! " Paninya said as the group looked at her.

Winry returned her gesture and smiled, " What brings you here, tonight? When we were in Rush Valley you never mentioned that you'll be going to Central..." She asked as Paninya shrugged her shoulders.

" I'm just an escort..." She started then flashed a smile before continuing, " Well, This afternoon when you've just left Rush Valley to head to Dublith...This three just pass by causing a ruckus at the Valley...The people told me to look after them for awhile so that they'll not cause much trouble. " Paninya added.

Then, Edward and the rest looked at the three suspected people. Mei and Shao Mei looked at the ground, Embarrassed. Lan Fan also turned around and looked at another direction, away from their gaze.

While Ling on the other hand, remains calm with the same goofy smile and even waved cheerfully at the group looking ominously at him.

" Hey, Ling...Just what on earth did you do on Rush Valley, this time? " Edward asked, Then he realized something and soon added, " And shouldn't you guys be at Xing? What brings you here, anyway? "

" We've just gotten here from Xing just awhile, After we made a proper...burial, for my grandfather's wake...We decided to say a proper farewell to you guys as well. But the young master took a detour to Rush Valley..." Lan Fan said as Ling continued for her.

" Well...I decided to go back to Rush Valley to repay all the favors that they've given me, the very first time I set foot in this country! " He said eagerly.

Then he added, " As I remember...I made quite a mess that time...so...I decided to give and lend a helping hand. "

Meanwhile, Paninya walked towards Edward and the rest, and soon whispered, " Though he does do it in a very good natured way...He had done more destruction to the city than Helping out...He'd nearly destroyed our whole town, doing so...That's why I was requested to escort them..."

" And she accepted the offer as long as we pay her expenses. " Ling said as Paninya laughed and nodded, " Yep! "

Then Edward and the others, could only laughed sheepishly.

" So...What happened to Rush Valley, Ling? " Edward asked curiously as Ling scratched his head and laughed sheepishly.

" Well...It didn't turned out as the way I planned it to be...but...It all worked out in the end, thanks to Mei's help...without her, I could've lost a fortune because of the damage..." Ling said.

" It must have been quite a hustle...Lucky, that Mei was with you. " Alphonse said as Mei blushed and fidgeted around, with her little panda, Shao Mei, mimicking her every move.

" I haven't done anything special...really...I only did what everyone would do on that kind of situation. It's no big deal..." Mei said shyly.

Then the others looked at the four and smiled, then suddenly Winry thought of something and then soon asked, " But if you came from Rush Valley and was about to go to Xing...What brings you here in, Central...? "

Ling was about to speak when Paninya spoke for him, " Emperor-boy here, decided to take a detour and suddenly left the train station here, on Central..."

" The young master, said that he smelled something delicious and soon scampered off somewhere...leaving us no choice but to follow after him. " Lan Fan added as Ling laughed sheepishly.

" Sorry! I was getting quite hungry...plus the delicious smell was very irrisistable..." Ling said as he laughed.

" Oh, really, Ling...You still can't control that appetite of yours. " Edward said, amused.

" You've said it! I haven't seen a person gulped down twenty five bowls of hot ramen in a minute or so...Considering the fact that it was also very hot. I could not believe it! " Paninya said amazed.

The others could only laughed.

" He does have an Iron stomach...I bet he's famished again. " Edward said as Ling nodded, " Yep! I'm actually still hungry myself..." He said as he held his stomach as the group smiled and grinned at him.

Mei too also smiled at him, but the she turned to look at the large group, " Sir Alphonse...If I may ask what are you guys doing here tonight...Are you having a party or celebration? " She asked as Alphonse shook his head, " No. We aren't."

" Then what are you guys doing here? " Ling asked curiously.

" Well...You could say that we're on a special mission..." Edward said teasingly as Ling immediately grew curious, " Secret...Mission...? " He repeated as Edward grinned.

" We're currently looking for someone...with the lead of this dog to find our target..." Havoc said pointing the white puppy sprawling about.

Ling looked at the dog, looking innocently at her surroundings. Then he eyed the group curiously again, " Your...Target? " Ling asked.

" Oh, We're currently looking for Colonel Roy Mustang, Do you know him? " Breda asked as Ling thought for awhile.

" Colonel...Roy Mustang...Ah! I remember now! He's that guy who looks a little like us, He's a half Xingnese too, right? So...what did he do? Is it really interesting? " Ling asked.

" Well...How does _How to make a date_ sound like to you guys? " Ross said as the four clueless people gawked at her, " How to make...A date? " The four said curiously and shocked.

Then Edward and the rest explained what happened earlier.

Meanwhile Mei decided to move closer and pet the white puppy. " I haven't seen this around before...I remember seeing, a black and white one...but not a cream-colored one...It's so cute! " She said as she petted it.

Shao Mei grew a little jealous and tried to pull Mei away. But the poor panda could only do so much and was ignored as Mei continued to pet the pup.

" We've just found her awhile ago...She's a stray..." Fuery said as Mei looked up at him.

" She's homeless...So are you planning on taking care of her? " Mei asked as Fuery shook his head.

" Sadly, no...But we're tagging her along and asked around if someone would like to keep her..." Fuery said.

" Aww...that's too bad...I can't take her since I already have Shao Mei with me..." Mei said as Shao Mei jumped to her lap and jumped joyously and occassionally glare at the puppy.

" We'll look for an owner...And we may find out, soon enough. " Sciezska said.

" I'd loved to! I'd be happy to take care of her. " Ling said as he made a rush to it, But Paninya stopped him from doing so.

" Are you sure that you could take care of her and won't make her starve? Or worse...what if you get hungry and things got too desperate...Won't you eat her without hesistation? " Paninya said as Ling shook his head like a little boy.

" And I even heard that in the east...they used dogs as delicacies..." Havoc added ominously as Ling cringed.

" I won't! I won't! I will never, ever do such a horrible thing! Lan Fan, tell them, for me! " Ling said childishly as Lan Fan looked at him and sighed.

Then she turned away before she spoke, " I'm sorry, young master...But I believe that a different owner would, suffice..."

Then Ling was crying comically, shocked with his mouth wide open at her reaction, " Huh? " He uttered as the rest laughed at him.

Soon, Paninya spoke, " Sooo...I'm guessing that you still got a long night ahead of you! " The others nod in reply.

" We still have to find the Colonel..." Falman said.

Then Ling smiled broadly, " Then allow us to help! " He said shocking the others.

" Now...that wouldn't be necessarry and – " Brosh said but was cut off by Ling.

" I really don't mind...Besides with our sensitive senses...We could track down Colonel Mustang easily...I'll be good and won't cause much trouble...

...And also...base on what direction you guys are going...I smell a feast at the end of that path! " Ling said excitedly as the others shook their heads and smiled at him.

Ling will always be Ling.

Edward Shrugged his shoulders and spoke, " Guess there's no harm in letting them go with us...Geez...We're getting more and more crowded..." He said lazily.

Armstrong nodded, " I agree...But here I say, that it is fun with more company. " He said as the others nodded.

Then Havoc looked at the white puppy and was about to call it. But soon realize that she doesn't have a name yet...he thought of something...amusing.

" Hey! White Hayate! Look here! " Havoc teased as the others laughed at his remark. Regardless of that, The puppy did looked back.

Havoc kneel down and petted the dog, " Looks like we'll have to trust your judgement...Lead the way, White Hayate! " Havoc said as the puppy barked in reply as Havoc stood up.

The white pup sniffed at the ground and soon began to walk casually and moved forward, with the whole group following behind.

While they were following the pup. They failed to sense that someone was watching over from afar. Then that person smiled and sped at the other with a bike.

Who knows what surprises are in store?

* * *

**- Roy and Riza -**

* * *

" Well this is certainly a nice surprise. "

" Yes...This is very nice...'' Roy said with a frown, disappointed and quite irritated by the sudden intrusion.

" This is certainly a surprise...How have you been doing, Rebecca. " Riza said as she moved closer to her and then shook hands..

Rebecca flashed a smile, " I've been doing very well ...But no matter how successful I am with my career...Life is still not in my favor..." Rebecca said gloomily as Riza looked at her concerned.

" Is something troubling you, Rebecca? " Riza asked as Rebecca nodded hastily.

Then she looked up to Riza with a gleaming glare, " I still haven't found a decent man...My other match...My prince on a white stallion..." She said with a weird stance, and soon look down on the ground.

As Roy, Riza and even Black Hayate had water drops on their head, very much at awe and confused.

Then she looked back at Riza, " And now...Even my best friend is on a date with a gentle, respectable and influential man...Geez, Riza...Can't you please introduced me to a brave, smart, strong and charming guy? " Rebecca said to Riza with puppy-dog eyes.

Then Riza thought of something, She lifted Black Hayate up to Rebecca's face, " Here...Isn't he charming? " She said plainly with an amused smile as Black Hayate cling on to Rebecca's face.

" This joke is getting too old...Hayate your mistress is really selfish..." Rebecca said crying comically as she embraced the puppy, causing the pup to try to escape her grasp and whine in pain.

Riza let her do that for awhile before she asked curiously, " So, what really brings you here in Central, Rebecca? There must be an official business..."

Rebecca calmed herself down and placed Black Hayate back to the ground, The pup walked towards Riza's side and sat down beside her, watching curiously.

Rebecca took a deep breath and spoke in a military way, " Ma'am, I'm having an appointment with Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong today. As you see there in the far east side of this cafe, on the twelfth table, near that beautiful potted plant, where the Major General sits. " She said teasingly as Riza shook her head and smiled.

Then Roy and Riza looked at where the Major General was, She was sitting patiently.

Then Roy looked back at Rebecca curiously and asked, " So what did the two of you wanted to talk about, If I may ask? "

Rebecca looked at him and shrugged her shoulders with a wide grin, " It's not much interesting...She just wanted to ask about the weapons that we used on the Promised Day. She said that she would like to acquire those kind of equipment and used them in defense for a Drachma counter attack. "

Then Rebecca looked at Riza, " Riza can you please help me out with something...? " She asked with a goofy grin.

Riza looked at her, surprised, " What is it? "

Rebecca just smiled, " Just something..." She said cheekily.

Then Rebecca looked at Roy, " Colonel...Can you keep the Major General and her guest, company for awhile? We won't be long. " She asked as Roy frowned.

Then He sighed, and soon complied to her request. Besides his plans for the night had already been foiled, He decided to take this as a chance and think of what to do next.

" Alright...Alright...Don't take too long. " He said plainly, Then he eyed the Black pup,

" Second Lieutenant Hayate would you join me? I fear that the Major General is a very formidable foe and I can't handle her alone. I need your adorable back up. " Roy said cheekily as Black Hayate barked once in reply and stood up, wagging his tail.

" Let's go. " Roy said as he made his way towards the Major General, with little Black Hayate following close behind.

The two women watched the two left, and as soon as Roy was gone from a hearing distance, Rebecca asked Riza with a wide grin, " So...Is this Date official or are you only out on another secret mission? "

Riza sighed and shook her head, " Tell me, Is this really all you wanted to ask me? " She said as she put her hand on her hip.

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, " Some of it...I heard from the Major General what happened in Central Headquarters a while ago...Things seems to be fun around here nowadays...How to make a date? I really could use one of those..." She said dreamily as she clamped her hands together, close to her face.

Riza smiled at her, " But shouldn't it be the guy ask you out than you do it by yourself? "

" If it will get me a decent man...Then I wouldn't mind making the first move...After all the world is changing... Who know? Maybe a few years later, women are asking the men out...and even the one making the guide to a perfect date..." Rebecca said. ( :D)

Riza shook her head, " Really...You're so into this kind of subject...But I have to agree with you...Things are changing, day by day...Who knows what it'll be in the future? " She said as Rebecca nodded.

" No one can be certain..." Rebecca said.

Then Riza looked at Rebecca with a smile and spoke, " But, Rebecca...Even with, _How to make a date_...I doubt that even if you asked someone out. You can't really be certain that the date will end well...It also depends on yourself..."

Rebecca looked at Riza and thought to herself for awhile, then she soon smiled back.

" I heard earlier from the Major General that the operation, _How to make a date_, is only the first stage of the date...Meaning that there are other stages that make up a perfect date. " Rebecca explained as Riza looked at her surprised.

" There are...Other stages? " Riza uttered, then she smiled at the looked of Rebecca's excited face. " You're really getting worked up by this..." She added as Rebecca laughed.

" You bet I am! " Rebecca said excitedly as Riza shook her head, but soon smiled.

" Is this what you wanted to ask me about? If the General said the other stages of a date to me? " Riza asked as Rebecca nodded.

" But, I'm sorry to say...The General did not say anything of that matter with me..." Riza said as she put a hand on her forehead and close her eyes. This kind of topic makes her feel awkward.

Then Rebecca sighed in defeat, " Really...What a bummer...I thought that he told you...But I guess he'd rather keep it a secret to make it fun...Maybe he did thought about the other stages of the date on his mind? " Rebecca said, shrugging her shoulders. (:D)

" I Doubt that the General will tell me that from the start. It's most likely that it is on his mind. Knowing him...this kind of intrusion ruined his plans. He's probably thinking of another thing to do. " Riza said with a smile as Rebecca looked at her.

" Yeah...You know him too much...and..." Rebecca started dejectedly but then looked shocked, " Wait! Did you just said that the Colonel is a General now? " Rebecca asked as Riza simply nodded.

" Yes. Brigadier General to be exact. And if you wish to know...I am also promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. " Riza said as Rebecca gawked at her.

" Really? Aww...Can I borrow the Colonel...er...Brigadier General sometime and see if I can raise ranks too? " Rebecca asked.

" I doubt that, that will work. Promotions comes from hard work and dedication...It also takes time and discipline...It's not about who you're with. It's all about how you do it. Besides, I think the General wouldn't like that. " Riza said casually as Rebecca sighed, defeated. " Yeah I know..."

" And as for your first question...This_ date,_ as you call it, is mostly about a celebration, that both of us were promoted and also...This maybe our last visit at Central for awhile..." Riza said as she gazed at her surroundings.

Meanwhile, Rebecca looked at her curiously. " You guys...are leaving? " Rebecca asked. Shocked, as Riza nodded.

" Yes. Along side the promotion, We're going to Ishbal and see what we're going to do to help them...In any way we can. " Riza said as she looked at Rebecca.

Rebecca could only stare back, " You're going to Ishbal...So soon? " She asked as Riza nodded, " Yeah..."

* * *

**- Roy and Olivier -**

* * *

" Hmph...So you're really going to Ishbal soon...Am I right? " Olivier asked as Roy nodded.

" Maybe, after a week or so..." Roy replied as Olivier scoffed.

" I wonder if you can last at that kind of intense temperature..." Olivier teased as Roy remained unaffected.

Then he smiled and spoke calmly, " I'm sure I can handle a heatwave...I could say the same to you, even though you've survive the Blizzards, those cold and harsh temperature at the Mountain of Briggs. You always have to be careful..."

Then he smirked, " I'm sure that I, The Flame Alchemist, can handle the heat. " He added as Olivier shook her head.

" You're as proud as ever, Mustang. "

" Likewise, Major General. "

Then the two glared at one another for the time being.

But the Major General's guest decided to break their frightful glance and spoke, " Sister, Ain't this flower, lovely? " She said as she held the flower, It was on the potted plant beside their table.

The girl took one and gave it to her sister, " A Hibiscus? " Olivier said as she took it from her and gazed at it on her palm.

" Do you know what a Hibiscus, represents? " Roy asked the little girl. The girl shook her head. Then Roy eyed the Major General.

" No, I don't know. " Olivier said as Roy smiled.

" Delicate Beauty. " Roy said teasingly, Irritating the Major General, Olivier smashed the flower on her hand and let the petals fall from the ground.

" Hmph, Like I care! " She uttered.

The little girl laughed at her sister's reaction as Roy smiled wider at Olivier's outburst.

Then Roy eyed the Major General's guest. " You are...Catherine, right? Sorry. I haven't introduced myself, yet. " He said as he extended his hand to her.

" My name is Roy Mustang. " He added as they shook hands.

" Nice to meet you. Brigadier General Mustang. Yes, my name is Catherine...I am Catherine Elle Armstrong. "

" It's a pleasure to meet you too...Also, I would like to thank you for the information that you gave me, about those subordinates of mine. " Roy said as he took a sip of his tea.

" It's alright. I was just passing by to go to these cafe and give a gift for my sister before she goes back to the North...But then I saw, Brother with a large group of people...So I spied at them for awhile. I overheard them saying that they're looking for you. "

Then Catherine smiled, " They're asking everyone they pass by about you... They seem to be really curious about who your date is..." She added.

" Yeah..." Roy said as he put his cup down and smiled, " If I know them better...They probably had a bet about it..." He added as he petted the Black puppy beside him. The dog looked at him, wagging his tail.

" Hmph...They should have figure it all out in the first place..." Olivier said as she took a sip on her tea.

Roy looked at her, " That maybe so...But I guess they have their doubts. They doubt that it is Lieutenant Hawkeye, because they know her to be uninterested in this kind of affairs. " Roy said calmly as Olivier looked at him lazily.

" ...Idiots... " Olivier uttered as her two companions look at her, smiling.

* * *

Then suddenly,

" Yoo-hoo! Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina, reporting. " She said as she ran towards the Major General and then saluted.

" It's about time you got here...Did you get what I asked for? " Olivier said.

" Yes! Yes! Ma'am! Here they are, Major General! " Rebecca said as she got something out of her bag, it was some papers and gave it to the Major General.

The Major General took it from her and began reading it as Rebecca sat besides Catherine.

Meanwhile, Riza sat besides Roy and then Roy offered her the tea that he ordered for her, beforehand.

Riza took it and smiled as she said her thanks. She took a sip as she watched their...company.

Black Hayate on the other hand decided to Lay down on the ground, underneath the table the group was sitting in, Very close to Roy and Riza. He let out a tired yawn and stretched his body. Then he relaxed and listened to the group.

" So what exactly did you make Rebecca do, Major General? " Roy suddenly asked as Olivier looked at him and threw the papers that she was reading close to him.

" It's about the weapons that you guys used against the Central Soldiers during the Coup d'etat...I plan on using these new weapons that those Drachma Bastards are not familiar with. With the neighboring country posing a threat...we have to restock our supplies in Briggs. There must not be a single day that we go unprepared. " Olivier said as Roy glanced at the papers, with Riza glanced at it beside him.

" Survival of the fittest...right? " Roy said as he turned a page and so on, speed reading the contents.

It was about the weapons that was obtained in Xing by Lieutenant Ross, with the help of Lieutenant Havoc and their General Store.

Olivier nodded, " Carelessness equals Death at the harsh Mountains of Briggs...Besides, we do not know when Drachma will launch an attack, that's why we always have to prepare for the worst. " She added as the whole group grew silent.

Then Roy gave the papers to Riza, She took it and began reading it, " Some of these weapons came from, Xing. "

" And so I heard...So, how did you get those kind of items? " Olivier asked the group.

" We've got them with the help of Lieutenant Ross and Havoc. I can get some of them by myself...But as for most of them, I may need their help. " Rebecca said.

Olivier nodded, " I see... "

" Though I really wonder...How we can get contact with them..." Rebecca said as everyone else shrugged their shoulders.

Then Catherine giggled, getting the attention of the whole group.

" I can tell that they will be coming to us, anytime soon..." She said as Rebecca looked at her curiously, " Really? "

While Catherine nodded in reply, " Yes. "

" What makes you think about that? " Roy asked innocently, then he took out his pen and a paper from his pocket and began writing something.

Riza saw this, so she glanced over his side, curiously wondering what he's writing and what he's about to do.

Catherine looked over at Roy and Riza and gave them a sweet smile, " I have the very feeling that they're very close by. " she said as she bent down and petted Black Hayate. Then she lfted him up.

" All because I saw a puppy, very similar to this one, with them...Though it was white. I think that puppy was tracking you down. "

Then Roy put whatever his writing on to the Major General's papers. Then he gave it to Olivier, She took it from him and curiously looked at what he have just done.

Then she glared at him as Roy simply grin in reply. Ignoring her, " So they have a dog with them...No doubt that it is another stray, that Master Sergeant Fuery picked up, from somewhere...They're close by, you say? " He asked as Catherine glanced at him and nodded.

Catherine put Black Hayate in her lap and petted it, " They are pretty close by...It's all thanks to the white puppy..."

* * *

**-Somewhere close by-**

* * *

" Hyaaa! Another puppy! " Elysia said as she ran towards the dog and petted it.

The others all smiled at her reaction. Meanwhile Gracia came near to them and smiled, " My..my... Hello everyone. What brings the whole group here? " She asked, then she stared at the three, who was supposed to visit them.

" Edward, Alphone and Winry...You're tagging along as well? " Gracia asked softly.

" Well...We just wanted to tag along a bit with them. We wanted to help them search what they've been looking for this entire night. " Edward said as Gracia looked at him and smiled.

" I see...I'm happy to see that you did. Otherwise, I might have kept you waiting. Since we were out of Ingredients for a Quiche, I still have to make it as soon as I get back, so you guys could tag along with them for awhile, if you wish. " Gracia said as the others nodded.

" I'm really looking forward to tasting it, Ms. Gracia..." Alphonse said as Gracia smiled.

" I'm sure you are, I'll make sure to make it the best Quiche that I ever made. " Gracia said.

" Alright! " Alphonse cheered excitedly.

" We're really looking forward to it! " Edward said happily.

" Thanks, Ms. Gracia! " Winry said as Gracia nodded.

Then Winry thought of something, " Ah, Ms. Gracia...Ms. Izumi and Mr. Sig Curtis, would also like to tell you that they said, Hi..." She said as Edward and Alphonse cringed at the mention of their teacher's name.

" Oh, thank you for telling that...So you also visited them earlier, today? " Gracia said as Winry nodded.

" We went to Dublith after we made our way to Rush Valley. They called us earlier this day. They told us if we would like to visit them later this day and we complied to their request. " Winry said as she looked at the two brothers.

" I thought that they would celebrate Ed and Al regaining their bodies back..." She added.

" But when we got there...W-We were personally greeted by the M-Master, with k- kicks and p-punches..." Edward said stuttering.

" Master said that we have to keep on training our bodies, even harder because we are just getting used to it...especially me..." Alphonse said as he gulped afterwards.

" Despite that...I'm sure they mean well, Elric Brothers. " Alex said as the two calmed themselves down and nodded.

" Still...My body still aches all over. " Edward said with a smile as he massage his right shoulder.

" I never felt that much workout... " Alphonse said then he sighed, smilling afterwards.

" Well...I hope that you'll get your well deserve rest, later..." Gracia said as the two nodded, then she picked up Little Elysia, " Come here, Elysia..." She said as she lifted her little girl.

" You're leaving so soon, Mrs. Hughes? " Sciezska asked as Gracia nodded,

" I still have a lot to do. Go on and continue your night and have fun...I still have a lot to do, But I assure you that I'll get everything ready by the time you get as you get to our house. " Gracia said.

Edward, Alphonse and Winry smiled and nodded in unison. " Alright! Thank you, Ms. Gracia. "

" Everyone is welcome to join in..." Gracia added with a sweet smile as everyone else smiled back and nodded.

Then Elysia spoke, " But, _Little Brother_...Why are you guys doing here? " Elysia asked innocently, looking specifically at Edward.

It made Edward quite angry, Hearing the word _Little_...but Alphonse managed to calm him down.

" We're kind of looking for the Colonel Mustang, By any chance, Have you seen him? " Falman asked.

" Uncle Roy and Lieutenant Colonel went that way! " Elysia said pointing at the path that she last saw them.

" Lieutenant...Colonel? " The group said shocked.

But relieve to know that the stakes are getting thinner, now they know at least that Mustang's Date is a soldier.

All smiled at the discovery, except Breda who has lost the bet. " Oh, man...I lost! " He said scratching his head as everyone else laughed at him.

Even Gracia laughed a little, Then she asked, " You lost? What do you mean about that? "

Breda shook his head, even though he was sad, he smiled and accepted defeat, " It's nothing, Ma'am...Just a little innocent bet. " He said.

" So you've seen him? Mrs. Hughes? " Ross asked as Gracia smiled.

" Brigadier General Mustang? Yes, I've seen and talked to him just awhile ago...Like Elysia said they went towards the newly opened Cafe over that path..." Gracia said.

" Brigadier...General...Mustang...? " Everyone said shocked at what they've just heard, Gracia simply nodded.

" Yes, He told me that he wanted to celebrate his and his date's promotion together and enjoy themselves..." Gracia added.

" So, They're just down the Cafe, right? " Havoc asked as Gracia nodded, " Yes."

" Finally we can find out who his date is! " Havoc added as He and the others ran towards the direction where the Cafe is.

Leaving Sciezska, Winry and Fuery, alongside the white puppy, behind.

" Ed! Al! " Winry screamed but was ignored. " Geez...Those guys! " She added irritated at the two. As Gracia calmed her down and held her shoulder reassuringly. " It's okay..."

Then Gracia smiled, " So is this really what all of this is about? My, My, how fun...Finding out who the Brigadier General's date is. "

Winry smiled back afterwards.

" We've been looking for the Colonel...er...Brigadier General all night. Still, until now we were aiming blindly as we got no lead...It's been hard to keep up with the other's enthusiasm. " Sciezska said as she remove her glasses and clean it with her handkerchief.

" So...They're really excited to find out who is General Mustang's date is...But, they could have just ask me who it is...but I guess that would just spoil the surprise. " Gracia said with a wink.

" Yeah, I guess that we should just find it out with our own eyes. " Fuery said as everyone nod.

" But if you must know...that big sister has long blonde hair, just like big sister Winry! " Elysia said innocently as the three laughed sheepishly.

Now the only two person they have with Elysia's description are, Major General Armstrong and Lieutenant Hawkeye. But they still believe that it was the latter.

Soon they all waved goodbye at one another, besides Edward and the others were already gone from sight.

They were about to part when Fuery suddenly asked, " Um...Uh, Mrs. Hughes? "

Then Gracia looked back and smiled at him, " Yes? "

" Um...Can you guys give this lone puppy a home? " Fuery asked as he lifted the puppy, Elysia patted the dog's head.

" We loved to, but it seems like we may not be well suited to take care of her...I may not find time, caring for her since I've already got my hands full with my little Elysia. Sorry, But you have to find someone else... " Gracia spoke gently.

Fuery sighed, but soon smiled, " I understand...It's alright. Hope you have a nice night, Mrs. Hughes! " He said as Gracia smiled back.

" Enjoy your night out as well! Also, I hope that you will find an owner soon. Have fun! " Gracia said as she and Elysia waved goodbye.

The other three did the same until the other group was far from sight.

Then afterwards, Fuery, Sciezska and Winry, soon followed after the rest of the group and headed straight to the said, _cafe_.

* * *

**- Back at the cafe -**

* * *

" Do you really have to go so soon? " Rebecca asked as Roy and Riza stood up. Little Black Hayate stretched himself and soon stood beside the two.

" I'm afraid so...We still have to go somewhere and pick something up. " Roy said as Riza looked at him with questioning eyes.

" I see... " Olivier said, uninterested. Then she continued reading the papers that Rebecca gave her.

" Mustang, Remember what we talked about...Are you sure that I can lend Second Lieutenant Falman for awhile? I need a man with a tape recorder memory like him at Briggs. " Olivier added.

" The decision is not mine but his. I will not force anyone. Besides, You have lost a lot of great men, and also, as far as I could remember, He is naturally, one of your men, now. " Roy said as Olivier looked at him, then nodded and looked back to what she was reading.

" In return for accepting my offer. I prepared a little helping hand in exchange. " Olivier said as Roy looked at her curiously.

" A helping hand? " Roy asked.

" You'll find out soon. " Olivier said with a wicked grin, making Roy nervous. " Then I suppose I'll look forward to it? " He asked.

" It is quite a surprise...Also I wanted to ask about this weapon..." Olivier said as Roy listened.

While Roy was being interrogated by the Major General, Rebecca called Riza and told her to move closer.

" You know...I never seen that necklace before...Did the Brigadier General gave it to you? I never seen anyone else having it..." Rebecca said curiously.

" Yes. He made these himself, a little while ago. " Riza said as Rebecca frowned, " Having a pair of necklace, that no one else has...I'm really jealous...I wonder when can I retire and have my own dream man? " Rebecca said as Riza shook her head.

" Is that really what's on your mind, Rebecca? " Riza asked.

Rebecca nodded and smiled. " Every time, Riza. By the way, the necklace really looks good on you. " She said.

" Thanks...I'm sure your dream will come true...someday. " Riza replied as she smiled back.

Soon the two friends shook hands and said their goodbyes.

Meanwhile, Roy came close to Riza, " Are you ready to go? " He asked gently, as Riza nodded. " Yes, sir. "

Then Catherine looked at Roy curiously, " Aren't you going to wait for your friends? " She asked as Roy put his hands on his pockets and looked at her.

Then he grinned, " Why would I wait for those fools and hear them rant and tease me? Besides they would probably just irritate me. " Roy said with a childish frown as Catherine smiled.

Then Roy got something out of his pocket, It was a piece of paper and he gave it to Catherine.

" But I'll give them a note. Please give it to them. " Roy said as Catherine took it and nodded.

" I will...Can we read it? " Catherine asked as Roy smiled.

" You may..." Roy replied as Catherine opened the note and read it, with Rebecca peering over to her side.

Even the Major General took a glance at it, Intrigued. As she saw what it was, She glared at Roy.

Roy saw this and smiled broadly.

Catherine and Rebecca read it over and over again, confused.

" What is this...A riddle perhaps, Brigadier General? " Catherine asked as Roy nodded.

" You could say that, but I prefer calling it as an advice..." Roy said as he turned around and walked to the opposite direction. exiting the outdoor cafe. waving, good bye.

" Please, excuse us..." Riza said as she bowed down in respect and as farewell, then she and Black Hayate followed behind Roy.

Meanwhile, Catherine and Rebecca waved goodbye.

" Bye you two! Have fun! Sorry for disturbing your night...Did I ruined your plans? " Rebecca teased as Roy looked back lazily and nodded with a glare.

Making Rebecca laugh hard and Catherine giggle.

Then Olivier took the note that Mustang gave and read it again. " Really...Why does he waste time doing stuff like this? " She said as the two shrugged their shoulders.

" For fun, I guess...Major General, Do you know what that is about? " Rebecca asked as Olivier looked plainly at her at first. Then nodded.

" I know...Read this..." Olivier said as she tossed the papers near Catherine's side.

The two took it and read it, then they looked at one another and smiled. Then they gave it back to the Major General.

A little later, afterwards. The three saw some of Mustang's men and the others approaching.

" But I guess that things like this make things more exciting. If all were hard working and serious then it would make it boring...It's fools like them, make the world...fun. " Olivier thought to herself then looked at the direction Roy and Riza went.

* * *

**- Back with Roy and Riza -**

* * *

Little Black Hayate looked back at a distance and saw Edward and the rest.

Wagging his tail happily, amused that he thought that they've just left, in the nick of time.

The three were now in a far off distance away from the outdoor cafe, going to who knows where.

" General...Just...May I ask what you've just gave them, sir? " Riza asked as Roy looked at her and smiled.

" Just finishing up what I have started, Lieutenant..." Roy said playfully.

Riza smiled back and then looked back to where they were before. " General...Is it about that...the stages of a...date? " She asked as she looked at him.

Roy looked at her curiously.

" I...I heard from, Rebecca, sir... Is it? " Riza asked as Roy grinned.

" It could or couldn't be...It all depends if they solve the riddle I gave them. " Roy said teasingly.

Riza smiled and looked at him earnestly, " But, sir...Wouldn't they figure it out, easily, since you've just done that? " She asked as Roy shook his head.

" Though I admit, I did use, almost the same technique...I did some very, minor changes. It's still easy but I guess it can be a little difficult. I left a clue and since they're a group...They could figure it out...I suppose. " Roy explained.

" And if they don't? " Riza asked curiously.

" I hid the answer on the Major General's papers...You should have seen the glares she gave me..." He said grinning.

" But I know, she'll help...Though I do not know, what she'll do with them first...I'm quite relieve that we're not over there any more...The Major General can be vengeful..." He added lazily.

Riza shook her head then smiled, " So...You gave them the answer? " Riza asked as Roy nodded.

" Yep, I gave the answer so that they can find out what it was even if they failed to solve the riddle...without you, I doubt that they'll figure it out so easily. I don't want them to spend the whole night solving it. " Roy said as Riza nodded.

" You really make things hard, when you could have just tell them straightly...You really love to play this kind of tricks, General. " Riza said.

" It would make it boring if I did...Besides I'm having fun and I know you are too. Are you? " Roy asked as Riza nodded making Roy smile.

" So, General...Can you tell me where are we going? " Riza asked, changing the subject, abruptly.

Roy looked the other way and grinned, " First I have to get something from a special someone...I also want to know how she's doing..." He said.

Then he eyed the curious Lieutenant and flashed a loving smile, " After that... It's something to look forward to! " He added, sweetly.

Riza returned his glance and then close her eyes, " Just what are you planning, sir? " She asked innocently as Roy grinned.

" It's a surprise. "

* * *

**- At the cafe -**

* * *

" What a surprise...That you came here...a little late. " Rebecca said teasingly as she took a sip at her tea.

" You mean that the Colonel...er Brigadier General Mustang, did pass by here a while ago? " Havoc asked as Rebecca nodded and grinned.

" Yep, Roy Mustang, in the flesh...with his lovely date. " Rebecca said teasingly with a wink.

Making the rest fidget around, saying that they should have gotten here a little earlier.

" Hello, Brother...Having fun? " Catherine asked innocently as Alex looked at her, " Catherine? "

Then he saw the Major General, " Sister...? " the Major said as Olivier scoffed at him, while Catherine waved sweetly at the group.

" Hello, Lieutenant Havoc, Are you doing well? " Catherine said making Havoc nervous. " H-Hello...So we meet again. I'm doing well and I can see you are as well. " He said as Catherine smiled and nodded.

" So...Did Brigadier General Mustang, really passed by just awhile ago, Major General, Ma'am? " Edward asked carefully.

Olivier looked at him ominously, making Edward nervous and gulped.

Then the Major General looked at the papers again, " Yeah...the bastard did. He was really a pain. Giving yet another one of his silly games..." She said as she eyed the paper that Roy gave her, the paper containing the answer.

" Another, silly game...Ma'am? " Alphonse repeated as The Major General ignored him. Rebecca nodded in response and smiled.

" Another mystery..." Catherine said sweetly as the others looked at her curiously.

* * *

During that time Fuery, Sciezska and Winry, alongside the cream colored dog were nearing the group.

" Second Lieutenant Rebecca and the Major General Armstrong..." Sciezska whispered.

" Wait...then, that means that you win. Right, Mr Fuery? We won! " Winry said as softly as she could. Excited at the thought.

But the Master Sergeant still has his doubts. " But what if all of us were wrong...Lieutenant Colonel...What if it's someone else? Nobody will win... " He said modestly as he held the puppy, who was looking at him, calmly listening and wagging her tail.

" Don't think about that..." Sciezska said reassuringly making Fuery smile and nod.

" Besides...Didn't Ms. Gracia said that Brigadier General wanted to celebrate _their_ promotion so there is a possibility that Ms. Riza got promoted. " Winry exclaimed as the two smiled at her.

Soon, they regroup with the others.

* * *

They were surprised that the whole group was silently sitting on the nearby chairs. Busily working on something.

" Did...Something happened? Ed? Al? " Winry asked as Rebecca told them to sit down besides them.

" Darn that stubborn, Irritating Brigadier General...Making things difficult when he could have been more specific? " Edward said as he crumpled the paper due to his frustration.

" Brother, calm down...I think that it's fun that we manage to actually join in solving one of the Brigadier General's riddles. " Alphonse said, calming his brother.

Then Alphonse looked at Ling, Lan Fan and Mei, who was so engrossed in soling the riddle, " So how are you guys doing? We still have no lead..." He asked as Ling looked at him.

" Ditto..." Ling said, then he sighed, " We still don't have a single clue...I'm getting, hungry..." He added dejectedly as Alphonse smiled at him.

" We tried using the same technique that the General used the first time...But it did not matched up. I think he used a different technique. " Falman said.

" Ah, My head hurts..." Brosh said as he slumped his head on the table.

Ross sighed, " Looks like we were dragged into solving another note that contains a hidden message..." She said.

" Another Note? " Winry said as Rebecca gave her another copy of the riddle.

Winry took it as Fuery and Sciezska took a glanced at her side and peered at the note.

Winry read it out loud, " J_ean, Shou, Scar, Truth, Breda, Edward, Yoki, Olivier, Fu, Rebecca, Sciezska, Elysia, Ling, Fuery..._"

" Another note...This time...using names? " Winry asked.

" Yeah...But what really amused me is...Why is the _Truth _guy here too? " Edward said sarcastically. ( XD)

" So...It did not match up by adding all their first letters together? " Fuery asked as the rest nodded.

" Yeah...Guess the Brigadier General see that through...He wanted to make it hard to get. " Breda said.

Then the Major General suddenly spoke, " _There are many beginnings, but there are only two endings._ " She said as she got the everyone's attention.

" Huh? "

" That is a little clue to help solve this riddle..." Catherine said as everyone looked curiously at her.

" To help solve the riddle, containing the, _Last Stage of a date_. " Rebecca added as all were wide eyed and open mouthed.

Then they busily and silently work together in solving the riddle.

* * *

**- Another mystery that will be solved, soon. Look Forward to the Last Chapter/s! -**

* * *

**- End of Chapter Five, The Surprise. -**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another riddle...and there is_ truth_ with it. L.O.L. I decided to make another riddle in which, you, my dear readers can solve and join in...

What do you think? I think that the clue pretty much gave away everything. :D I wanted it to be easy.

Also, are you curious about where will Roy take Riza? ha, ha...**_It's a surprise_**.

* * *

Sorry if there are misspelled words or such. But the**_ Last Stage of a date_** is not a typo...It's the real deal.

The next chapter may either be the last. But I doubt that. there will probably be two more. Since I have already planned it...but, I've yet to write it. It might take time, but I'll try to hurry.

Now...all I can say for now is, thank you very much for reading this and look forward for the next few chapters.

* * *

Good luck in figuring out the riddle. (^_-)


	6. The Finale

**VI: How to make a date:**

* * *

Thanks to, TaisaXChui, Animelegend, 04JessElric, and AeroRace for the reviews. :D

And thanks to all those who has favorite'd this as well as the alerts.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading the other chapters of How to make a date...And I would like to congratulate all of those, who got the right answer to that silly riddle of mine.

Even those who haven't reviewed, I am well aware that almost everyone who have read it, must've figure it out.

Though it was pretty easy, I did put some thought in it...read to find out, why! :)

* * *

Well, Here is Chapter Six, Thank you for reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights on FMA. ( 荒川 弘 ) Hiromu Arakawa sensei does. :D

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Finale**

* * *

" _There are many beginnings, but there are only two endings._ "

* * *

- At the Outdoor Cafe -

* * *

" There are many beginnings but there will only be two endings..." Edward said as he gazed at the note containing the new riddle, in his hand.

Alphonse looked at him questioningly, " Brother...what does that mean? " He asked as Edward looked at him.

" I don't know...Could it mean that, we can try to use different techniques in solving this? " Edward said as he massage his chin.

Then Winry looked at Edward and asked, " So you mean...There are many ways to solve this? "

Edward nodded, " Yeah. And no matter what we use, there will only be two endings... " He said plainly.

" Two endings? " Ling repeated curiously as Edward smiled at him,

" It's only a hypothesis of mine...But I guess that the two endings would be, One, if we figure it out and the second is, if we do not figure it out? " He said questioningly as he scratched his head with the pen that he's using.

Then Alex nodded, " That is a possibility. " He said as the rest nodded.

" No...that ain't it. But it's close. " Rebecca said teasingly as the others looked at her.

Edward frowned, " I have another hypothesis..." He said lazily as the group looked at him curiously.

Then Edward leaned his head in the table, gloomily.

" My other theory is...that the clue might have been given literally...Like that really is it. " He said lazily.

" But the question remains...Just what is this for? " Edward added. " What must we do? "

" The Brigadier General, really think this through..." Sciezska said as she rested her head on the table, worn out.

" It's really not that hard. " Catherine said as the others looked at her.

" It's even too easy. " Rebecca added as the rest sighed.

" It's too easy that's why it's too hard, since we may not expect it. " Havoc said.

" Very ironic, I must say..." Ross said as she sighed.

" Did the Brigadier General mean that this names are, in order or are they jumbled? " Breda said as everyone looked at him.

" That's another possibilty. " Brosh said as he sighed.

" The Brigadier General really put some thought to this..." Fuery said, smiling as he looked at the white puppy.

The white puppy was laying down on the ground, yawning as she listened to the group. Wagging her tail in amusement.

Fuery petted it as the puppy barked in acknowledgement.

Then Falman read out the contents again,

" _Jean, Shou, Scar, Truth, Breda, Edward, Yoki, Olivier, Fu, Rebecca, Sciezska, Elysia, Ling, Fuery._ "

Then afterwards, everyone sighed.

" Just what must we do with it? " Havoc asked.

" What you see, defies your eyes. Concentrate and you might realize something. Don't think about it too much, if you're right or wrong. Just trust and belive at yourself. ___It's important to be who you are... _" Olivier said meaningfully.

" So, Major General, Are you saying that we have to be practical about it, Ma'am..? " Falman asked as Olivier nodded.

" The answer is just right in front of your eyes. It's a very simple riddle, Even a child can figure it out. " She added as the others looked at the riddle again.

" So we have to see this...simply? " Edward said as he began writing something that maybe the answer.

The rest of the cluless group also focused themselves.

And after awhile...

" My head is killing me..." Edward said as he scratched his head in frustration.

" Brother, calm down. " Alphonse said as he patted Edward's back.

" Darn that Brigadier General Mustang, making us do this things. The next time I see him...I'll surely punch him in the face! " Edward said as he raised his fist in frustration as Alphonse laughed sheepishly with the rest.

" Speaking of the Brigadier General...Where is he? " Ling asked, looking at Catherine and then to Rebecca.

" Yeah, where do you think they went? " Alex said as he massage his chin looking at his sister.

" Can you tell us? " Paninya asked.

Rebecca looked at the whole group, then she shrugged her shoulders. " I don't really know...The Brigadier General said that they have to pick something up from a special someone..." She said as she took a sip at her tea.

" They're visiting...who? " Edward asked curiously as Rebecca shook her head. " I don't know where. "

" We never asked, It's bad to meddle into someone's privacy, too much. " Catherine said as the others laughed sheepishly.

After all, they are meddling into someone's private affairs.

" I bet the Brigadier General is having fun right now..." Rebecca started,

" He and Ri-...er...R-remembering! He's probably never going to forget about this night and he would probably r-remember this always. " Rebecca said stuttering,

Abruptly changing the subject as she was just about to reveal who Roy's date is.

" Lovely weather tonight, isn't it? " She added so abruptly.

" I don't think so...It looks like it may rain soon..." Lan Fan said as a strong cold breeze passed by them.

Then Mei and Shao Mei snuggled each other to warm themselves up, " Yeah...I think so too. " Mei said as she eyed the redish, starless night sky.

" If it does rain...That darn Brigadier General will look pretty pathetic, in front of his date date. Knowing how useless he is in that kind of weather. " Edward teased as everyone laughed and agreed.

" I doubt that he and Ri-...erm...his date have an umbrella with them. " Rebecca said as the others looked at her and smiled.

" Boy...I would love to see the Brigadier General drenched..." Edward teased as the rest laughed.

" Come on, Brother...Don't be like that. " Alphonse said as Edward grinned.

" Yeah. But I cannot control weather...so wherever he is...I hope that he's indoors. " Edward said as the rest nodded.

Soon the group went on, solving the riddle.

* * *

- Roy and Riza -

* * *

The trio went their way towards their destination, silently.

Riza saw a lot of tall buildings in the path they were going on ahead. Judging from where they were...It looks like They're in the middle of the city.

Even if it was night, there were many people walking about, and the lights on the lamp posts shine ever so brightly.

Then she eyed the man beside her, he was leading the way, his face showing no signs to tell her where they were going.

Then she eyed Black Hayate, the little dog had his ears pointed up, listening eagerly as his eyes were focused, scanning the area they were in curiously.

Then the black pup noticed that she was looking at him, so he looked back at her and barked once, reassuringly as he wagged his tail.

Riza smiled and looked back at Roy who was still looking up ahead.

She wanted to ask once more where they were going but she remained silent and look at him for awhile.

Then Roy realize that she was staring at him curiously.

Realizing her gaze, he looked at her and flashed a loving smile, " What is it? " He asked curiously.

Riza was still staring at him blankly, then she soon realize that he asked her something as she snapped out of her trance, Roy smiled wider.

She shook her head, " It's nothing, sir...I'm just wondering, where we're going. " She said as Roy smiled reassuringly.

" Don't worry. We're going to see someone who is very important to me. I want you to meet her, the person who I owe a debt of gratitude to. " Roy said eagerly as he looked up ahead at where they were going.

" I have always relied on her, when I needed something. I usually come to her when I need a helping hand and to get some information. " He added as he put his hands on his pockets.

Then he looked back to Riza and smiled, " I had her flee to another country, before the promised day arrived. I promised to pay her back one day, as soon as I become successful. I haven't have the chance to visit her, yet. " Roy said.

" She just came back here a few days ago, in the ___palace_that I have prepared for her. I wanted to see how she's doing...Also I have something to get from her. " He added as Riza nodded.

" I see, sir...I understand. " Riza said plainly as she closed her eyes and followed besides him.

A cold breeze pass by them, causing Riza to tighten her grip in Roy's coat. Rubbing against it wth her hands.

" It's getting cold again, ain't it Lieutenant Colonel? " Roy suddenly asked.

Riza opened her eyes and looked at him, " Yeah it is...Are you alright with the cold, sir? " She asked concerned, as Roy looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

" Worry not..." He said as his right hand went down and held her left hand.

Riza looked at him, shocked. Roy simply smiled at her.

" I think it may rain soon...I think we should hurry and go to our destination..." Roy said as Riza looked at him, innocently and soon tightened his hold on her, " Yes, sir. " She said as he moved closer to her.

Black Hayate was happily looking at them, holding hand to hand, eagerly wagging his tail as he followed close behind.

Roy was looking at the night sky then he sighed.

" But it really is quite disturbing if it will rain and destroy this wonderful night..." Roy said gloomily.

" It is, sir...but there is no stopping the weather. It's fine with me if it'll drizzle...It's alright to rain. " Riza said as Roy suddenly grinned.

" Unless we get drenched and get sick the next day..." He said jokingly.

Riza looked at him curiously, " Will you get sick so easily with a little rain? " She asked playfully.

Roy looked at her with a raised brow, " Will you not? " He asked curiously.

Riza smiled at him, " I didn't say that...Although I do have strong resistance, I prefer not to get drenched and take chances. " She said as Roy smiled at her.

" Of course...I wouldn't want my most precious subordinate, to get sick. " He said playfully.

" I also don't want you to get sick, sir...It would make you have a valid reason to laze around..." She countered playfully.

Roy frowned at her, then he shrugged and smiled, " Now that I think about it...I would love to get sick so I can lay around lazily. " He said jokingly .

Riza frowned at him, " Really, sir...Getting sick from a little drizzle, won't let you escape work for long...not to mention that sickness can weaken you. " She said concerned.

" But you'll take care of me, right? " Roy said as Riza looked at him, shocked.

" Y-yes? " She managed to say making Roy smile at her, gratefully.

" But I prefer if you don't get sick at all...Brigadier General. " Riza said shyly as she looked away sensing that she had blushed.

" Roger that. Let's both try not to get sick. " Roy said as Riza looked back at him and nodded.

Then they turned to an alley, Riza move back a little closer to Roy, feeling uneasy, as Roy rubbed her hand reassuringly.

* * *

And at the end of an alley, was a large building.

Riza eyed the building, it was quite a well decorated building, with colorful plants in front of the porch.

It seems like it was just built, then she noticed the sign that it says that the building is closed.

She was about to speak when Roy beat her to it. " Rest assured, she's here tonight. Quite a lovely building, ain't it? I made this especially for her. It seems like she's still getting ready, It may take some time before it will be open to the public." He said as Riza smiled.

" You made this for her? It's very nice of you." Riza said as Roy laughed sheepishly.

" This is nothing...Because if you must know, I have once blown up her whole _palace_ down...I'm nearly returning my debt. " Roy said.

" You have blown up a whole building? " Riza asked shocked as Roy smiled.

" Well, it was just before the promised day. Before we met up with Fuery and Breda in our underground Hideout..." Roy started as they stopped in front of the porch and looked at the building.

" I came to visit her that night, but we were well aware that we were followed by some soldiers. Realizing that they've now uncovered the truth. I blown up her bar and promised to buy a new one for her after I've become successful...And here it is! " Roy said eagerly as Riza looked around.

She saw that it was a bar, on the sign above the door said; _MADAM CHRISTMAS._

" I wanted you to meet her..." Roy started as Riza looked at him curiously.

Roy flashed a smile and spoke, " I want you to meet the person who made me what I am right now, my aunt and foster mother, Chris Mustang. But she prefers to just be called Madame Christmas. "

Riza smiled back as they made their way to the porch.

Then the trio climbed a few steps and Roy knocked on the door.

" _Who is it?_ " A voice called out.

" It's me, Roy! "

" _Come in, the door is open._ "

Then Roy opened the door, allowing Riza to go in first. Riza smiled and complied, as she went in with Black Hayate following behind.

Soon Roy entered and closed the door behind.

Then they looked at the view, it was a typical bar. But unlike the others that looked vulgar or unpleasant to the eye, this bar has a sense of elegance and delicacy.

Then coming in from a door at the left, Madame Christmas entered the room.

" Roy-boy! " She called out without looking at him.

Roy simply looked away embarrassedly at the greeting, as Riza smiled and lightly laughed at him.

" Umm, Madame..." Roy said as Madame Christmas asked, still not looking at him, " What is it, _Roy-boy_? "

" ..." Roy was speechless as he frowned. Then he coughed to get her attention.

This time Madame Christmas looked at him and saw the face he was making, " I see you have a guest... _Roy-boy_." She said with a wide grin.

Roy frowned again,. " You know...I'm not a boy anymore..." He thought to himself. Then he shrugged the thought off.

" So, how do you found this new place? " He asked as Madame Christmas smiled at him.

" It's neither too flashy or extravagant. It's quite simple...I like it. " She said as Roy smiled back.

" I'm happy to know that you like it. I know how much you like it, simple. " Roy said as he looked around.

" You know...this is quite larger than the previous one. I wonder how you got the money..." Madame Christmas said.

" I am a Colonel that time, and now a Brigadier General and still an infamous, state alchemist..." He said proudly as he closed his eyes.

Then he opened his eyes and looked at his aunt, " Besides Madame, I have been saving up. " Roy replied as Madame Christmas smirked at him.

" Saving up, eh? Planning on something large, Roy-boy? " Madame Christmas asked curiously as Roy smiled at her.

" I guess...But it may take time. I'm not in a hurry. I'm still planning it. " He said as Madame Christmas smiled back.

" I see...Go on and plan. Take your time before you regret it...Although you are getting old. " Madame Christmas said teasingly as Roy frowned.

Then Madame Christmas looked away and whispered softly, " Besides, I want to have grandchildren soon..."

" Did you say something, Madame? " Roy asked as Madame Christmas shook her head.

" It's nothing..." Madame Christmas said casually as Roy looked at her puzzled.

Then Madame Christmas looked over at Riza, " You're his aide aren't you? Riza Hawkeye... Am I right? " She asked as Riza looked at her and nodded.

" Yes, I am Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye...It's nice to meet you. " Riza said with a smile, as she and Madame Christmas shook hands.

" I'm sure you know me as Madame Christmas, but I am Chris Mustang, Roy-boy's foster mother. It's nice to meet you as well. " She said as she smiled at Riza.

" I heard so much about you from Roy-boy. Even the time of his childhood, when he had just started to go to his alchemy teacher. As I recall...Little Roy called you a snob...saying that you're always ignoring him at first..." Madame Christmas said as Roy looked gloomy.

Roy gulped as he saw Riza glared at him.

" Then he always bugs me about how to say sorry when you guys argue. He also asks for help every year, to secretly send you some Valen- " Madame Christmas said but was halt as Roy spoke.

" Must we talk about the past? It has already...passed. " He said abruptly with a goofy smile.

Riza and Black Hayate looked at him curiously.

Madame Christmas also looked at him and soon smirked, as Roy become nervous again as she looked back at Riza.

" Past is past...But I'm impressed that the two of you both came a long way. Beginning at your childhood, to your career and to where the two of you, are now...I hope you'll continue to look after my little, _Roy-boy_. " Madame Christmas spoke as she eyed Riza.

Riza smiled.

Roy could only frown and secretly hide the embarrassment he feels at the current situation.

Riza saw the look he was giving and couldn't help but smile at him as she laughed secretly at him at her mind.

Even Black Hayate was amused as he had his mouth opened with his tongue out, wagging his tail happily.

" You are going to watch over him, right? Lieutenant Colonel? " Madame Christmas asked as Riza looked at her shyly.

Then she smiled and nodded, " I will..."

Madame Christmas nodded and smiled, then she eyed Roy, " Behave yourself, Roy-boy. "

Roy frowned once again and sighed, " Alright. Alright...I will, behave. " He said in defeat.

" You say that...But I know that he would be careless. The moment you take your eyes on him, he would do something outrageous in an instant. " Madame Christmas whispered to Riza, loud enough for Roy to hear.

Seeing Roy cringed and frown childishly again, made Riza smile and soon let out a soft laugh.

Seeing that, Roy soon smiled at her and his frustrations burned out.

Then it all went silent afterwards and the silence made it feel awkward.

Madame Christmas eyed the two and saw that none were planning to break the silence so she did it herself.

" You know, Roy-boy...It's very ungentlemanly of you to keep a guest standing for too long...not to mention, your close friend and date. " Madame Christmas said.

" Oh you're right...Sorry. " Roy said.

" You're such a klutz sometimes, Roy-boy. " Madame Christmas teased as Roy laughed sheepishly.

Then she eyed Riza, " Why don't you join us for dinner? " She asked as Riza looked surprised.

" I would love to, but I wouldn't want to disturb the two of you..." Riza said shyly.

" Roy never takes his dates here, to me. You're the very first. Besides you won't disturb us and as I see things, You're already a part of this family. " Madame Christmas said as Riza smiled.

" So will you join us? I'm sure Roy has no objections and I know that, he would be thrilled to have you with us. " Madame Christmas said to Riza.

Then she turned to Roy, " Isn't that right, Roy-boy? " Madame Christmas added.

Roy looked back at her and gulped, " I-I wouldn't have any objections. So will you join us...___Riza_? " He said stuttering.

Riza looked at him first, surprised that he used her first name.

Then Riza soon smiled, " I would gladly comply, Thank you Madame Christmas..." She said as Madame Christmas smiled back and nodded.

Then Riza looked over at Roy and flashed a loving smile. " I would love to join you. "

" Roy-boy. " She added teasingly as Madam Christmas laughed and Roy frowned at her.

As Riza walked towards him, Roy thought of something.

" Very funny, Hawky..." He teased with a wide goofy grin, as Riza lightly smacked his shoulder and smiled.

He opened the door towards the dinning room and let Riza and Madame Christmas entered first, before him.

" Madame...do you have the information I asked for? " Roy suddenly whispered as Madame Christmas was just by his side.

Then she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

" Have I ever failed to get you the information that you needed? Let's talk about it after dinner." Madame Christmas said as she entered the dinning room.

" Alright..." Roy said as he, himself entered the room.

He was just about to close the door, but saw a black puppy whimpering and sitting down at the other room, looking innocently at Roy.

Roy smiled, " What are you doing there you little Black ___Hurricane_? Come on here, It's alright. " He said as Black Hayate stood up and happily complied to Roy's command.

As Black Hayate entered the room, Roy closed the door behind and soon followed the pup.

Then as Roy reached the dining table, He sat besides Riza and thought to himself,

" I wonder if those guys figured out, the Last Stage of a date by now? Hmph...I guess I have to count on Fullmetal ___runt_ for that. "

* * *

- Back with Edward and the whole gang. -

* * *

Edward sneezed unwillingly as his nose got itchy, " I feel like someone had just called me a _runt_..." He thought as he scratched his nose and continued to write the possible answers.

Then as he thought about the clue again, his eyes become large when he suddenly thought of an idea, regarding the riddle.

Immediately he wrote what he think of, was the right answer...

Then as he was done, he smiled broadly as he finally got some words.

" Aha! I think I have figured it out! " Edward said cheerfully as all looked at him excitedly.

" Really, Brother? Tell us! " Alphonse said proudly as Edward smirked.

" So tell us already, Fullmetal boss." Breda said as the others nodded. " Tell us! "

Then Edward gave his paper containing his hypothesis.

Alphonse took it as the others moved closer to him.

As they saw it, they couldn't help but laughed sheepishly as they saw the paper containing Edward's answer was barely readable.

Since it was full of his answers that were wrong, so he erased it with his pen.

Then Edward coughed to get their attention. The group complied and looked at him curiously.

" Now, as I understand the clue, ___There are many beginnings, but there are only two endings..._

Major General...does it mean that he did use the same trick, using the first letters of the names, with only two of the names were exempted to that rule, beacuse the other two used the last letters? " Edward asked as Olivier looked at him.

Then Olivier smiled and laughed heartily, " Good job, Edward Elric. So tell me...what is your answer? " She asked as Edward took the note from the group.

Then he took Alponse's spare paper and rewrote it, clearly.

Then he handed it out to the Major General, as soon as she took it, she read it thoroughly, with the others glancing at her side.

* * *

{**J**}ean

Sho{**u**}

{**S**}car

{**T**}ruth

{**B**}reda

{**E**}dward

{**Y**}oki

{**O**}livier

F{**u**}

{**R**}ebecca

{**S**}ciezska

{**E**}lysia

{**L**}ing

{**F**}uery

* * *

Then the Major General placed the note back at the table and closed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

" So...Am I right? Major General? " Edward asked as the Major General opened her eyes to look at him and smirked.

" As expected from you, Edward Elric...You surely save me some time. You are correct. " The Major General said.

Then Edward couldn't believe it.

" I have solve the riddle! Me, Edward Elric a genius! Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric! " He said proudly with a wicked laughed, the others could only look at him and laughed along, sheepishly. (XD)

Even the Major General smiled as she got out the paper containing the, Original copy of Roy's Riddle.

She placed it at the table as the others look at it curiously, even Rebecca and Catherine.

" What's that, sister? " Catherine asked as she took the note.

" A piece of paper that Mustang gave me a little earlier. He did said that, that riddle was, _The Last Stage of a date_..." Olivier said as she sighed.

" Damn that, Mustang...Ordering me something so childish. It's ludicrous! " She added.

As the group looked at the note, it was just the same as the copies. It was just the same riddle containing the names.

Then Catherine noticed that it was folded, so she spread the folded note open, as she read the contents. with the others hudlling close, as the gazed it by her side.

And it's contents were,

* * *

J/ _**J**__ust be yourself_ / ean

Sho u/ _**U**__nwind your doubts_/

S/ _**S**__tay calm_ /car

T/ _**T**__rust yourself_ / ruth

…

B/ _**B**__e who you are_ / reda

E/ _**E**__nd your worries_ / dward

…

Y/ _**Y**__ou have to believe_ / oki

O/ _**O**__nly then, will you succeed_ / livier

F u/ _**U**__nderstand, that it's better to be honest_ /

R/ _**R**__ely on your heart_ / ebecca

S/ **S**imply be who you are / ciezska

E/ **E**nlighten up and smile /lysia

L/ **L**et loose all your hesistations / ing

F/ **F**or this is the Last Stage of a date / uery

* * *

Then Catherine smiled, soon she noticed that there were still something written at the back.

So she turned the letter and read it's contents, along with the rest of the group.

* * *

: **The Last Stage of a date **:

* * *

_Just be yourself, for that is the most important thing...Out of all the other Stages of a date, this is the very vital, second to the first Stage of a date._

_Which of course, the first being the most vital because if you don't ask her out, there is no date._

_But just being yourself is just as important, because it is the very life of a date._

_You don't have to change who you are and that's true. _

_Because you're showing the person you deeply care about, the real you._

_You are, Honest. You don't have to act and tell lies or hide anything from her._

_Show the person you love, who the real you is, even your flaws. Don't be shy about it. After all, no one is perfect for even the world is not perfect. _

_You have nothing to worry about because you don't have to act like anybody else._

_You know who you are and you must show it yourself. After all, who knows you more than yourself? It's better if you, yourself express it than somebody else._

_Believe in yourself, Show your confidence by being the real you._

_**Just be yourself.** Do not give in to your fears and hesistations._

_This is the Final Stage of a date, which, if not used, means that all of what happened on your date would have just been a lie._

_Remember that you don't have to act like someone else to leave a good impression._

_Just trust yourself and even you can learn, __**How to make a date**_.

* * *

As they finished reading it, they all let out a sigh and soon find themselves smiling.

" What a wonderful thing to see. " Alex said as he broke down to tears as Paninya , who was just beside him cheered him up by patting his back. " There. There. "

" That's probably one of the most useful thing the Colonel...no...Brigadier General ever told us. " Havoc said as Rebecca looked at him.

" Really? He didn't told you about the others stages of a date? " Rebecca asked as the group looked at her curiously.

" There were other Stages of a date? " Breda asked curiously as Catherine nodded.

" According to Brigadier General Mustang, there were other stages of a date...but maybe he decided to tell us the whole summary of it, by giving the Last Stage of a date. " Catherine said with a smile.

The others nodded.

" Yeah, now that I think of it...The Brigadier General only told us the first and the last..." Ross said as the others thought about it.

Then Brosh nodded, " Yeah. But now that you think about it...Maybe it's the most important ones? " He said.

Then Winry crossed her arms, " So are you saying that the first Stage, which was to ask someone out and the Last stage or rather the next step was...just to be yourself? " She asked.

" But now that you think about it...That Brigadier General Mustang had a point. Regardless of the other stages, which maybe the second was to talk openly, the third is sharing your dreams, the fourth maybe is to give a nice remebrance and the maybe the next was simply to handle intrusions...I say the Last Stage of a date does cover all of them..." Edward said as the group looked at him amazed.

" Really, Brother. Maybe that's the other stages? Wow...How did you thought about it, so expertly? " Alphonse said as Edward smiled proudly.

" It's like he's saying something like it was written by someone else for him..." Mei said as Edward glared at her.

" Are you saying that it's not like me, you midget? " Edward said as Mei and Shao Mei had their tongue out mockingly as Alphonse laughed at them.

Edward was just about to rant again but was halt by Winry, " Don't be harsh, Ed. Besides you're one to talk..considering that you're also short..." She said as Edward had his mouth opened, shocked.

" Uncute Machine Freak..." Edward said teasingly as Winry looked at him angrily.

" Short tempered, Shorty. " Winry countered as Edward had his mouth wide opened again, surprised. " Uh? "

Then the others laughed at them as the two continued teased one another.

Ling was happily smiling, " But I guess that the Brigadier General was right about just being yourself. " He said as Lan Fan nodded.

" I agree, young master. There's nothing more important than showing the people around you who you really are. " Lan Fan said with a smile.

" I agree too...I guess our little trip about finding out the Brigadier General's date with the whole group was really fun. " Sciezska said as the others nodded.

" Yeah...So many things have happened in one night. It really was exciting in it's own ways. " Fuery said as he lifted the white pup and placed it on his lap as he petted it.

The white puppy happily looked at him and barked cutely as she wagged her tail.

Then Falman thought of something, " It really had been fun. But I can't really believe the Brigadier General...He's quite good, changing his technique on the second riddle by making the two names use their last letter to form the hidden words...instead of all of the use the first letters like the first riddle. " He said as the others nodded.

Then the Major General scoffed, " Don't praise him too much...Haven't you realize that the two names that used the last letter had something in common? " Olivier said as everyone looked at her curiously and thought about it.

" Shou...Fu..." Then Falman noticed something, " Wait a minute...both of those names end with the letter U. " He said as the others looked at him wide eyed, shocked.

The Major General smiled lazily, " Correct...He wrote another thing about that...He stated that the only reason he didn't let all the names used their first letters was not because he wanted to make the riddles different from one another...The Original reason was just, because he doesn't know anyone whose names start with the letter U. " She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The others just looked at her with their mouths wide opened.

Then everyone couldn't help but laugh. ( XD)

Then Ling thought of something, " But I recalled something from Greed's memory...That he was with somebody whose name starts with U..." He said as the group looked at him.

Then Edward recalled who it was, " Oh, the first Greed...I remember, It was that human-crocodile chimera with him, right? " He asked as Ling nodded, " Yeah..."

Edward smiled, " But as I remember, he wasn't really acquianted with the Brigadier General...So it's natural that he doesn't know him. " He replied.

Then Ling smiled, " I'm quite flattered that he had remembered me and Old man Fu..." He said modestly, in which made the others smile regardless of the fact that he was serious.

Then they all find themselves laughing.

" So what must we do now? " Fuery asked.

" I say we track down the Brigadier General and still find out who his date is! " Breda said.

" But I think it's quite obvious that it's Ms. Riza..." Winry suddenly said, thinking out loud.

Then she noticed that everyone looked at her shocked, especially Catherine, Rebecca and even the Major General.

" Did I say that out now, out loud? " Winry said as she laughed sheepishly, " I did now...Didn't I? " She added.

" Well...I just feel like it will be her...Is she the one? " Winry asked as Rebecca looked at the other way, whistling to herself.

" Won't you tell us? " Edward asked as Catherine, only uttered a soft laugh.

" It's better to see it with your own eyes than for us to tell you now. It lacks anticipation. " Olivier said with a terrifying glare as the others cringed at the look of her.

" So, I guess we should take our leave? " Edward asked cautiously.

Then Olivier smiled, making it uneasy for the rest. Then she spoke, " Aside from second Lieutenants Rebecca Catalina, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman...and First Liutenant Maria Ross. Everyone else is free to go. "

Aside from the ones who were called, the group sighed relieve.

" Even I can leave, dear sister? " Catherine asked as Olivier nodded, " Yes, get home soon. It's getting late...As much as I want to send Alex to escort you...I fear that it's not a wise decision...Ask someone else, maybe one of Mustang's men. " Olivier said.

Catherine was about to get up, but as soon as Alex stood up first, her dress was caught by the steel framed table's feet denying her movements.

" What a major insult, sister and I- " Alex started exasperatedly but was cut off when Breda yelled.

The white puppy was sprawling about just beneath Breda's foot. Breda saw this and fled, he had just also unconsciously lifted the steel framed table of the outdoor cafe.

Catherine, unaware of Breda's fear of dogs, simply thought that Breda was pretty strong.

Amusingly, she blushed because she loves people who are strong as his brother. ( no really? XD)

While Breda was freaking out, he noticed that Catherine was looking directly at him." Y-yes? " He asked, Unaware that he, himself blushed. Embarrassed because of his fear for dogs.

" You know, Second Liutenant Breda? You're actually pretty strong..." Catherine said gently as she stood up.

" Yes I am..." Breda said as he thought about his fear of dogs, then he looked at Catherine and registered what she had just said in his mind.

He was shocked, but as soon as he thought of that, he noticed that he was lifting the table up.

Unaware of the haevy weight of what he was carrying due to his fear of dogs...Who would have know it would have some use?

Then he grinned and boast, " Yeah I'm quite strong. " Breda said as he placed the table down.

As Catherine continued to praise Breda, the rest where open mouthed and shocked.

They could not believe it. ( Even me XD)

Especially Havoc who was beaten by Breda? Unacceptable to his pride, he wast just about to stand up and complain, He put his hand on the table for support.

But he didn't had the chance to stand up, because his hand, accidentally hits Rebecca's hand.

Havoc looked at Rebecca embarrassed, He was just about to apologized.

But as soon as their gaze met, Havoc was surprised that he saw Rebecca was blushing ?

Unaware that Rebecca was thinking the same thing, She was surprised as she saw Havoc blushing.

Both where unconsciously blushing as they continued to look at one another, dumbfounded.

Then, Rebecca, sensing the awkward feelin spoke, " So...M-Major G-General...W-what did you wanted to t-talk to us about...? " Rebecca asked stuttering as she abruptly change the subject.

The Major General looked at her first but decided to let it go, she smirked as she teased, " You should have an idea about it...since you were the one who gave me the information in the first place..."

Rebecca laughed sheepishly, " Oh, clumsy me..." She said as she coughed to calm herself down.

" So what do you plan on asking us, Major General, Ma'am? " Havoc asked as the Major General looked at him.

" According to Mustang, with the help of your general store and Maria Ross's help. You managed to get some items from Xing that you used in his little coup d'etat...I need your help. Will you lend me a hand? I need those weapons to defend, Briggs. " Olivier said as Havoc and Ross nodded.

The moment Ling heard the country, Xing...He was just preparing to leave unexpectedly.

He was just about to, but Edward unexpectedly spoke, " Major General, I think Ling Yao and the rest can help you more, with their knowledge. "

Ling cringed as he glared at Edward.

Then he thought of something, " Me don't understand this country's language...Hya.." Ling said in Xingnese.

Then Lan Fan shook her head, " Young Master, lets help them..." She said sternly in normal Xingnese.

Ling continued to speak in Xingnese in his own quirky way, " Why help them out, it is outrageous, yes? " Then he laugh.

Lan Fan couldn't help but laugh as well, " Young master...We promised to help anybody in any way we can. " She also said in Xingnese.

Then Ling smiled, " But me is starving...Feed me, yes? " He said dorkily.

Lan Fan nodded, " Fine, I'll prepare you something nice after we hear them out...and please, young master...speak normally. " She said as Ling smiled childishly.

" Alright. Alright, you win..." Ling said in defeat as he went back towards the table they were sitting on, a while ago.

Then Mei and Shao Mei went towards them, since they too can understand Xingnese, " Are you guys really gonna to stay here? " She asked as Ling nodded.

" Why don't you and Paninya go on ahead? Let's just meet up early tomorrow by the train station, leaving to the East? " Ling said as Mei and Paninya eyed them.

" You sure, you won't cause much trouble? " Paninya said doubtfully.

" I'll be good. " Ling said as he smiled childishly, making Paninya more doubtful. " Oh, really? "

" I'll be watching him...and won't take him off my sight. " Lan Fan said reassuringly as Paninya sighed.

" Alright..." Paninya said as she shrugged off her regrets.

" Don't worry, I'm sure my sister won't let them do something ludicrous..." Alex said reassuringly as Paninya shrugged her shoulders again and soon smiled.

" Alex..." Olivier said as Alex looked back, " What is it, sister? "

" Don't messed up my mansion. " Olivier said casually.

" But aren't you going to the North soon? " Alex said as Olivier looked at him, " And wouldn't the house be abondoned? Let me have the rights..." He added as Olivier let out a wicked laugh.

" You? Ha! Not a chance. Even if I leave to the north and die there, I would still be it's owner. " Olivier said sternly as Alex glared at her.

" So you'd rather let the mansion, Rot? " Alex said as Olivier smirked.

" I doubt, I'll die that easily though...But if I do, I've already made arrangements..." Olivier said with a plain smile on her face.

"Passing the deed? " Alex asked as Olivier nodded.

" Yes, I've already settled it...If anything happens to me...Mustang can have it. " Olivier said plainly as she drank her tea and Ignore her younger brother's outburst.

" That again? Why must we argue about this? Why must you give it to him, when I am your younger brother? Where will I live? " Alex said comically dramatic.

Olivier scoffed at him, " I still think Mustang is still the better heir than you by a hair. And besides, What happens to you is not my problem." She said brutally with a wicked laugh at the end.

Sending chills to everyone else, except Catherine. Because she is already used to this kind of quarrels.

" Have you ever wonder where will Catherine, will stay? " Alex said.

" Mother and Father had already picked a new mansion to live in, and Catherine will still live with them...Leaving only you who has a problem. " Olivier said.

" You are so cruel..." Alex said dejectedly as Olivier laughed evilly.

As the siblings continued to bicker, the group all laughed sheepishly.

" But where will we go now? " Mei asked Shao Mei.

Then Alphonse spoke, " Mei why don't you go with us? I'm sure Ms. Gracia will be alright having another visitor. " He said as Mei smiled broadly.

" I would love to join! Me and Shao Mei will! " Mei said as she and Shao Mei danced happily.

" Yeah, come with us, so Elysia can have another playmate. " Edward saiad teasingly.

" Because Elysia may grew tired with just Ed to play with. " Winry said then she laughed as Edward glared at her.

" Then we would just hang out with you guys too...It's boring to walk alone. " Sciezska said as Winry nodded.

" Let's all go, together! " Paninya said excitedly.

Edward nodded, " Hey, Master Sergeant Fuery...you coming with us? " He asked as Fuery nodded.

" I still have to find an owner for this poor little pup..." He said as Edward nodded.

" Alright, Let's go! " Edward said.

Alex and Olivier were still fighting but Catherine decided to break them up.

" Brother...Sister, I think it's time to go now...Or else you may never see, Brigadier General Mustang's date is..." Catherine said as Alex complied to her request.

" But even if we don't see him...You will just tell us, right? " Breda asked as Catherine nodded, " Although it would be great if we see him in person, but if we aren't fortunate...Then I'll tell you. " She said as the rest nodded.

" Alright, goodluck guys! We're leaving now! " Edward said as he waved goodbye, the others followed afterwards.

Rebecca and the others also waved goodbye.

Then as they were already in a far off distance, Edward realized that Sergeant Brosh did not follow them.

" Sergeant Brosh! " Edward yelled, then he saw that the sergeant didn't move an inch.

" You guys go on ahead! I'll stay here for awhile! " Brosh yelled back as Edward and the others nodded.

Then as soon as they were gone, Havoc sighed.

" I really do want to find out who is Brigadier General Mustang's date is but...Oh, well...what do you need, Major General? " Havoc asked as Olivier looked at him.

" Like I said I need weapons...and I need all your help. But before that, If you're really curious about who that bastard's date is...We can tell you, you know. " Olivier said as the rest, except Olivier and Rebecca looked curious.

" Alright, Ma'am...tell us who its is. " Falman said as Olivier saw all of the others nod.

" Rebecca...Tell them for me. " Olivier said as Rebecca nodded. " Aye, Ma'am! "

As the group looked at Rebecca curiously, Rebecca simply smiled.

" Brigadier General Roy Mustang 's date is none other than his childhood friend, his close subordinate and his loyal partner...Lieutenant Colonel..." Rebecca teased as she paused making the others complain.

Even the Major General got pissed, " Just tell them so we can get all of this behind us. " Olivier said sternly as Rebecca laughed and nodded.

" Winry was right...Mustang's date is his aide and bodyguard, Lieutenant Colonel...Riza Hawkeye. " Rebecca said with a wide smile on her face as the others were shocked.

Except for Ling and Lan Fan, who seemed not as shock as the rest.

" Riza Hawkeye...? Good for them. Is that really it? " Ling said as he drank the coffee that he ordered.

* * *

- Roy and Riza -

* * *

" Is this really it, Madame? " Roy asked as he read the information that he asked from Madame Christmas.

" Of course it is...Have I ever been wrong, Roy-boy? " Madame Christmas said as she took the empty plates and put it on the sink and cleaned it.

Roy continued to read the papers thoroughly, Riza on the other hand was giving Black Hayate a bowl of water.

The little pup, happily drank it all up.

Then as soon as Madame Christmas was done with the dishes, she watched Riza petting Black Hayate. Then she turned and saw Roy reading the papers throughly.

" Are you really going to Ishbal so soon? " Madame Christmas asked as Roy looked up to her and nodded, " Yes...I'm sorry for being to sudden, when you have just arrived..." He said as Madame Christmas nodded and soon smiled.

" No need to apologize...I understand how ambitious you are and you won't just sit still and settle down...I just want you to be careful, Roy-boy..." Madame Christmas said.

That being said made Roy's eyes soften his gaze, " I will..." He said as Madame Christmas nodded.

" Make sure you don't end up being killed by the outlaws that has been going to the east's...I won't forgive you if you do...I wanted to have grandchildren you know. " Madame Christmas said.

Riza looked at them and smiled.

Roy too smiled, but he couldn't help but laugh, " Grandchildren, huh? " He thought to himself.

" What's so funny, Roy-boy? Is it wrong to look forward to have Grandchildren? Oh, please don't take too long...I don't want to be an old Grandparent that time. " Madame Christmas said as Roy stopped laughing.

" I'll think about it..." He said as he folded the papers and put it in his extra coat as he wore it.

" You're leaving again? " Madame Christmas asked as Roy nodded.

" I want to visit an old friend's grave before we go to the east..." Roy said as Riza stood up and wore Roy's other coat.

" I have to walk, Riza home too..." Roy added as Riza smiled at him.

Then Madame Christmas nodded, " Alright..." She said.

Then she eyed Riza, " You be careful too, out there. Always help each other out. " Madame Christmas said as Riza looked at her and smiled.

" Thank you, Madame Christmas...I'll be careful. Please take care of youeself too. " Riza said as Madame Christmas nodded and smiled. " Thank you, child. "

Roy also smiled, How fast did Madame Christmas get warm around Riza? It's like she was really a long family friend.

Black Hayate soon stood up and uttered a yawn as he stretched his body. Then he stood besides Roy and Riza waiting for them to leave.

As Riza and Madame Christmas said their goodbyes, Roy asked, " Riza, Are you ready to go? "

Riza nodded and smiled, " I'm ready, Roy. " she replied as Rou nodded.

A little sooner, Roy, Riza and Black Hayate were now outside the bar, standing on the porch.

Roy decided to say goodbye to Madame Christmas. " It looks like it maybe awhile before we see each other again, Madame..." He said as Madame Christmas nodded, " Yeah...Take care, Roy-boy. "

Roy smiled and nodded, " Likewise, Madame...I say this is goodbye for now. " He said as he turned around and began to go down the stairs.

As Madame Christmas watched her foster son leave, she came to realize that she never had embraced him.

Then she thought that this was the perfect chance to do so. " Roy-boy! "

Roy looked back and saw that Madam Christmas was just right behind him, then he was shocked as She embraced him.

He was surprised at first and speechless at Madame Christmas's loving embrace.

" Roy...though I may not express it much...I'm very proud of you. I'm sure that your parent's agree that you have grown to be a strong, respectable fine young man...Remember that you will never be alone. " Madame Christmas said as Roy retured her embrace.

" I know...For I have a whole country to protect and serve, along side you and my dear comrades that give me the strength that I needed, I'll return soon and I will become the next Fuhrer. " Roy said.

" Don't come back till you're married. " Madame Christmas said as Roy frowned childishly.

Riza smiled at the two as she lifted, Black Hayate and embraced the pup.

As Roy and Madame Christmas part, Roy flashed a childish smile. Like a child who can't contain his happiness.

Then they said their farewells once more and promised that they'll meet again, one day.

* * *

In, _A Dream come true_.

* * *

End of Chapter Six, The Finale

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading, and Sorry if it took me a bit long. Did you like the riddle? :D

This story was quite a good work out for my brain. Though this story is quite simple, it's harder than you think. I tried to make it come natural, to have the same feeling as the manga/brotherhood.

I have done my very all, to bring out the best of what I could make out of this story and I think that this wouldn't be a story that will disappoint you...I hope... ha ha ha.

* * *

I was supposed to update this last week but it was too short, compared to the last chapter...so I decided to write some more...

But don't you think I over did it? I did tried to make it as long as the last chapter...I did, but it ended up too long, this was suppose to be the last chapter but...I didn't even get to write the ending, just yet... This is the longest chapter, now...

ha ha ha...There will be another chapter. More things will happen...I think this story will continue to expand...XD

* * *

The Reason that this chapter tittle is, **The Finale** is not because it's the end of the story...it's just because the Last Stage of a date is given...but, even that is still incomplete...you find out in the next chapter.

Another Reason is that, I simply thought it was cool... :D It's also a nice chapter for the end of the month... XD

Well what ever happens next is something to look forward too...

* * *

Aside from updating this I would also write a new story which I will call, **_By your side_**. It's only a short multi-chapter fic.

And I will update, _**A Dream come true**_. which I plan on updating it the same time or before, How to make a date's chapter seven.

* * *

Thanks for reading this. ( ^_^)V { I'm currently writing Chapter Seven at my homepage. But it's not finished yet.]


End file.
